Adam's new life
by ashfiction
Summary: Adam has come back from San Francisco, not only bringing himself, but a new wife and daughter. The daughter doesn't want to accept him, and his wife has been to lenient on her, it's time for Adam to step in and raise her the right way. Will contain spanking in later chapters, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Adam comes busting through the door yelling, "Pa, Hoss, Joe come down here I've got a surprise for ya." The three of them come down the stairs Ben looked grumpy, Hoss looked half-asleep, and Little Joe tripped over his own feet coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong," Ben said, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes Pa, but I -," Adam started.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning," Joe said irratated after he looked at the clock.

"Yeah, I know, but listen -" Adam was interupted again.

"Adam would please tell me why, if you were coming home this late, why you wouldn't just stay in town for the night, what was so important?" Ben said in a gruff voice.

Adam sighed, "Yes Pa, sorry, and this is what is so important." He runs out the door, with Ben and the boys looking confused. Then he comes back in leading a woman and child through the door.  
"Pa, this is Elizabeth, and her daughter Amy," Adam said with a big smile on his face. He then continued saying, "Elizabeth is my new wife."

"It's nice to meet you... Wait your WHAT!" Ben yelled. Adam scrunched his face when his father yelled.

"Pa, I can explain-," Adam started.

"You can bet on that," Ben said with a stern look on his face.

"And I will, but if we could just do it in the morning if you don't mind, I'm sure Elizabeth and Amy are tired, I know I am, it's been a long trip. Amy your room is up the stairs, it's the first door on the left." Adam said trying to avoid his father's glare.

"I'm not tired, and I don't want to sleep in your ugly old house," Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Amy that's no way to talk to people," Elizabeth reprimanded. "Apologize!"

"Sorry," Amy said sarcastically. Adam raised his eyebrow at her.

"Amy, say it like you mean it." Elizabeth said, giving her daughter a stern look.

"I'm sorry," Amy said. Then turned to her mother and said," There, happy?" She didn't wait for her reply, she picked up her bags, and walked in between Adam and Elizabeth.

"Young Lady, when you walk between people you say excuse me-," Elizabeth started.

"Or go around." Adam stated.

Amy turned around quickly and glared at her mother and Adam and said, "Excuse me." Then she turned around, and ran upstairs to her bedroom, nearly knocking Joe over who was on the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, she normally has better manners, but I'm afraid ever since her father died she has developed quite an attitude, I try to correct her, but as you can see it doesn't do much good." Elizabeth said, looking down embarassed. Adam put his arm around his new wife, and looked over at Ben.

"It's okay, I'm sure she's just tired." Ben said.

"As am I, let's get some sleep, and I'll explain everything in the morning." Adam said leading his wife up the stairs, with the rest of them following.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Adam came downstairs seeing the others finishing up breakfast, trying to avoid the obvious lecture he was going to get from his father, he said, "Good Morning everyone."

"Oh Adam I'm sorry we didn't wait, we assumed you would sleep in longer." Ben said.

"I'll tell Hopsing to bring in some more grub," said Hoss.

"We'd still have enough if you hadn't of ate it all, I think your name really should be horse, not Hoss" Joe mumbled with a smirk on his face. On his way into the kitchen, Hoss pulled back Joe's chair, Joe shrieked as he fell down on the ground.

"Oh sorry little brother, didn't see you there." Hoss said with a smile on his face walking back out of the kitchen with another plate of pancakes.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," Joe copied his brother in a frustrated voice.

Adam smiled slightly and said, "Uh, no thanks I think I'll just have some coffee."

"Well more for me then," Hoss said putting four more pancakes on his plate.

"More for me then," Joe mimicked him, as he picked his chair up, and sat back down.

"You know what little brother I think you missed a spot," with that Hoss kicked Joe's chair over with his foot.

"That's enough boys," Ben reprimanded. "Adam where's your wife?"

"She's upstairs getting ready, she should be down in a minute." Adam answered his father, trying to keep from laughing at his brothers.

"What about her daughter?" Hoss asked diverting his attention from Joe.

"It's not just her daughter, she is my daughter now, our daughter." Adam snapped.

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean anything by it," Hoss said.

"I know, I'm sorry I snapped, it was a long trip." Adam replied.

"Speaking of a long trip, what is this explanation that you were going to give us? Why would you marry a woman you've only know for no more than a week?" Ben said, with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"I know I've only known her for a week, but I love her, Pa. I knew it the first time I laid eyes on her. She had just sold her farm back east, and we just bumped into each other, it was love at first sight." Adam explained with a huge smile on his face.

"What about her daughter...ah correction your daughter," Ben asked.

"My daughter," Elizabeth interrupted while walking down the stairs. "Amy's 13, her father died about 2 years ago, ever since then she's acted different, sort of like last night, but I hope maybe having a man around to enforce the rules maybe she'll behave a little better," Elizabeth said while coming over and kissing Adam on the cheek, and pouring herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip and continued, "She just doesn't seem to listen to me anymore, these past few months she's gotten even worse, with selling our home, and moving west, and now my new marriage, I just don't know what to do with her." Adam put an arm around her and stroked her long auburn hair, she looked over at him and smiled.

If you'll excuse us Mr. Cartwright, I would like to go for a walk Adam promised me and see the ponderosa, if you wouldn't mind Adam?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Yes of course, but only on one condition.." Ben said sternly, "no more Mr. Cartwright, it's Ben."

"Alright, Ben thank you," she smiled at him.

"Uh, we'll be back a little later, excuse us." Adam said as he picked up his hat, and placed Elizabeth's shawl over her shoulders, he opened the door for her as they walked out.

Elizabeth finally spoke up after they had been walking in silence for a few moments, "Did you really mean what you said about Amy being our daughter?"

"Of course I did, I love Amy as if she was my own, I told you that before we got married." Adam said looking into her beautiful sea-blue eyes.

"Oh Adam, I love you, I know she is going to be a rather difficult child. I suppose that is my fault I haven't been very tough on her ever since her father died, I was so afraid to correct her I thought that she would hate me for it, but in the long run my not punishing her seems to have hurt her more than help her." Elizabeth said while dropping her head.

"Well you know, if she's my daughter, I'm probably going to spoil her," Adam smirked.

"Adam, please don't. That's where I've gone wrong, I always did everything she wanted and never corrected her and now-" Elizabeth said frantically.

"Elizabeth calm down, I never said I wasn't going to correct her I only said that I was going to spoil her, believe me I don't think children should be allowed to get away with the way she talked to you last night. I was actually about ready to go upstairs and talk to her last night, after that little episode, but I thought I should talk to you about whether you wanted me correcting her since I really am not her father."

"Adam you are her father now, whether she likes it or not. I trust you. I just hope she doesn't cause to much trouble." Elizabeth said dropping her head again.

Adam lifted her head with his finger under her chin, and said, "Elizabeth, she's a sweet girl. Yeah she may have a few problems adjusting, but she will. Don't you worry about a thing, I'm here to make both of your lives better," he said smiling at her. "I love you, you know that?" He finished.

"I know, and l love you too." She said smiling back at him.

"Well, I guess we had better head back, we can see if Amy wants to go riding across the ponderosa." Adam said as he put his arm around her waist and started guiding her back to the house.

"Yes I suppose we should get back, I'm sure Amy is probably awake causing trouble by now," Elizabeth answered hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked up to the house Adam opened the door for Elizabeth, as she started to walk in she felt her self being pulled back, and then being lifted off the ground.

"Adam, what are you doing?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why, carrying you over the threshold my dear, I should have done this last night." Adam said while stepping inside the doorway, and setting her down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She started giggling like a school school, realizing that Ben and the boys were wathcing her, she smiled at Adam and said, "Well..I..guess I should probably go get Amy out of bed."

She walked up the stairs turning around once to smile and blow a kiss at Adam. He smiled and acted like he caught it and put it to his lips, as she disappeared around the corner.

Joe rolled his eyes and said, "Oh brother, you sure are hooked."

"You really do love her, don't you son?" Ben asked.

"Yes Pa, I really do." Adam said happily.

About a 5 minutes later Elizabeth and Amy came down the stairs. "There's my two beautiful girls," Adam said proudly.

Amy crossed her and rolled her eyes and walked past him, and mumbled, "I'm not your girl."

"Amy!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

She just kept walking until she sat down on the couch with a, "Hmph."

Elizabeth whispered to Adam, "See Adam she doesn't ever pay attention to anything I say."

Adam walked over in front of Amy and said, "Young Lady, I think your mother was speaking to you."

Amy glared at him for a few seconds then said," I heard her?"

"Um Hoss, Joe I think we have some fences to mend..or..or something," Ben said as they put on there hats and took off outside.

Adam watched them go out the door, and then turned his attention to Amy, "Now young lady, I think when your mother is speaking to you, you need to pay attention to what she is saying, don't you? As a matter of fact, when any adult is speaking to you I expect you to listen, be respectful, and polite." Adam said while keeping his voice calm, but stern. She just glared at him and asked, "Do you understand?" She stood up and started to walk away, but then he grabbed her arm and said, "I asked you a question, and I want a respectful answer."

They stood there for a few moments glaring at each other, then Amy realized that he wasn't going to back down, she said with an irratated voice, "Yes I understand." She tried to get free and he said, "I said a **_respectful_** answer." She glared at him again, then finally said, "Yes sir, I understand," in a less irratated manner. He let her arm go, and she walked over to her mother.

"Well it needs a little work, but I'll accept that answer for now." Adam then continued saying, "Now how about we go for a ride, and I'll show you two the ponderosa."

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Big deal it's just a ranch," Amy said rolling her eyes.

"What did I just say about being respectful, and it's not just a ranch it's your home." Adam said with a stern tone.

Amy glared at him again and yelled, "Its NOT my home, it will NEVER be my home, and whenever I get the chance I'll runaway, and never ever come back! I hate you, I hate both of you." She then ran out the door. Leaving Elizabeth in shock and tears. Adam went over to his wife and consoled her, after she had stopped crying he told her to go upstairs and change to get ready to go for a ride, and he would go take care of Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam sighed as he saw Elizabeth walk up the stairs, still sniffling, knowing that he was going to have to punish Amy, and she was probably not going to accept him for a while. He opened the door, seeing Amy with her arms crossed, and leaning against the fence post he walked over to her and said sympathetically, "Amy-."

"You can't make me take back what I said, I'm not sorry, I don't like you, and I don't like my mother." Amy interrupted him.

"Well, that's an improvement," Adam said with a slight smile on his face.

She glared at him and said with hateful tone, "What is?"

"Well just a couple minutes ago, you said you hated us, now it's just a mere dislike," Adam replied.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, I'm sorry my mistake.."she smiled slightly and then continued with a frown, "I HATE my mother, and I HATE YOU!"

"Now listen to me young lady-" Adam started.

"No I'm tired of listening to you, I hate you!" Amy interruped him.

"Your going to listen whether you want to or not! I don't care if you don't like me, but you have no right treating your mother the way you are, she has done nothing wrong. I don't ever want to hear you talk to her, or anyone like that ever again. I know you don't like me, and I hope some day that you will like me, but as for now I expect you to still treat me with respect. If you don't, you and I are going to have a BIG problem." Adam said with a stern voice.

"Oooh I'm scared," she said with fake tone in her voice, and rolling her eyes, she turned away from him to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him, "Right now is NOT the time to test me..." he paused for a moment trying to calm himself down then continued, "Now I do think you should apologize for the mean words you said to your mother, but I'm not going to make you. There is no point for an empty apology, but you are going to stay in your room until we get back, to think about the words you said, and how they affected your mother-"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever I didn't want to go with you anyways," she said rolling her eyes once again.

SMACK SMACK, Adam spun her around and landed two sharp swats to her backside, "Now I've had about enough of this attitude of yours, and you are going to start being more respectful, do you understand me?"

She looked up at him shocked that he had spanked her then he said, "Don't make me repeat the question." "Yes Sir, I understand," she replied quickly.

"Now if I find out you came out of your room, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee for a good sound spanking, I don't want to, but I will. I will not tolerate a disobedient child-"

"I'm NOT a child, I'm thirteen," she replied hatefully, earning her another two smacks.

"Right now, your acting like a child. You maybe thirteen, but your acting like your three. Now go inside, up to your room, and don't come out until I tell you, understand?"

"Yes Sir," she replied timidly with dropping her head down, using her free hand to rub out the sting.

He lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him and said with a soft, and caring voice,"I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I do love you, and I know your mother loves you, and that you love her too, even though you said you hated her. I may not have known you for long, but I know that you are a sweet, and caring young lady, you just need to show that side of yourself more often. I already see you as my daughter, and MY daughter will not be rude, or disobedient. That's why I have no problem correcting you when you need it, I just hope I never have to."

She just looked at him, he could see the look on her face that she was thinking of some snide comment to say, but before she could he said, "Now please do as I ask and go upstairs to your bedroom, and think about the way you treated your mother, and don't come out until we get back."

She nodded her head, and walked inside not speaking to her mother as she passed by her.  
Elizabeth started to cry a little bit, Adam rushed over to her and said, "Amy will be fine, she just needs time to adjust, come on let's go for a ride, go on out I'll be right there."

"Hopsing, Hopsing," Adam called.

"Yes, Mr. Adam," Hopsing answered.

"Hopsing, Elizabeth and I are going for a ride, but Amy is staying here, I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on her for me, she is not to come out of her room."

"No problem, Mr. Adam, I'm sure see be good girl," Hopsing said with a smile, and went back in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Hopsing," Adam yelled as he walked out the door.

As they were mounting up Elizabeth said, "Wait, Adam were going to leave Amy home alone? I mean she might do something to the house, or-"

"No need to worry, I've got Hopsing watching over her, she'll be fine." Adam said.

"Oh Adam, I don't know if he can handle her, she can get into quite a lot of mischief." Elizabeth said with worry.

"Believe me she'll be fine, I'm sure Hopsing can handle her if she gets too out of hand," Adam said reassuringly.


	5. Hopsing and Amy battle it out! Chapter 5

After she heard Adam and Elizabeth ride off, she started pacing in her room, crossing and uncrossing her arms, mumbling to herself, "I can't believe he swatted me, he doesn't have any right to do that, he's not my father! How dare he? I'm going to go down stairs whether he wants me to or not, I don't have to obey him. He wouldn't spank me, would he? No, he wouldn't dare! Besides how would he know if I went downstairs or not, I mean I'm here alone. Still I don't care if he did find out, I can take a spanking even if he did give it to me! I can't believe my mother allowed him to do that to me he has no right! Still, those few swats stung, but I can take it, I'm not a child after all!" Realizing that she had been talking to herself so long she threw up her hands, "No I'm not a child, I'm a crazy person standing here talking to myself."

She then peeked her head outside the door, and crept down the stairs, picked up a book and sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, thinking to herself he'll never know I was down here. Then she heard a crash, it scared her so bad while uncrossing her legs to stand up she knocked over the bowl of fruit sitting on the coffee table, fruit went every where, and the bowl busted, and she threw her book up in the air while she screamed. The book went flying across the room, and hit Hopsing the face. "I..I..I'm so sorry, Sir..I.. didn't mean to hit you I just heard a crash it scared me so bad!" Amy said looking stunned.

"You not to be out of room Mr. Adam's orders!" Hopsing said rubbing his cheek where the book hit him.

"Well, you?" Amy said inquiring his name.

"Hopsing," Hopsing replied.

"Well, Hopsing, you may have to take orders from Mr. Adam, but I certainly do not." Amy replied sticking her nose in the air.

"Yes you do, if he say stay in room, you better listen and stay in room." Hopsing replied waving his finger at her.

"I don't care, I don't want to listen-" Amy started.

"Not care if want listen or not, you not get Hopsing in trouble, you go back room now, now!" Hopsing replied.

She stood there for a moment glaring at him. "You want me go get spoon and spank you? You go room now, or else!" Hopsing said when he realized she wasn't going to listen to him. She stood there for a moment longer he said, "I go get spoon!"

"NO, Fine I will go back to my room," she exclaimed then stuck her tongue out at him.

As she ran up the stairs he said, "No come out again, or I get spoon," she ignored him and slammed her bedroom door.

Hopsing mumbled to himself as he went back into the kitchen, "Mr. Adam got bad girl on hands very very bad girl."

Amy started talking to herself again, "I can't believe him, how dare he make someone babysit me! I am NOT a child! How dare Hopsing think he can spank me! He probably thinks the only reason I came up here is because he threatened to give me a spanking, that's not it I just didn't want to get him in trouble with Adam. Oh no Adam, great now I have to mess with him, oh what do I care, so he'll give me spanking, it probably won't even hurt! Oh, Amy stop talking to yourself!" Then she continued, "Maybe I should runnaway, no I can't do that now he'll think it's because I was afraid of getting a spanking, oh what do I care what he thinks! Amy stop talking to yourself! Oh Papa, I wish you were here, and then I wouldn't have to worry about any Adam Cartwright!" she then started crying.


	6. Hoss's turn! Chapter 6

About an hour later Ben, and the boys came home to finish up the rest of the paperwork that they had started on this morning, thinking that the storm was over. Ben came in the living room first, Hopsing complaining in Chinese, seeing the busted fruit bowl and fruit scattered all over the floor asked him, "What happened in here?"

"Mr. Adam leave bad girl in Hopsing hands!"

Hoss and Little Joe comes in after him, and Joe slips on a bannana, his arms flailing in the air, and lands on the ground.

"Joe, I don't think now is the time to play slippin and sliddin," Hoss said with a smile on his face. "I think Hopsing is upset enough, unless your trying to help, if you are I think you missed a spot."

"Ha Ha, very funny. Help me up, will ya!" Joe said with slight frustration. Hoss stuck his hand out to help Joe. Joe grabbed his hand, and pulled him down with him, "Since you seem to be such an expert on cleaning, I figured you should come down here and show me." Joe said with a smirk on his face.

"You know what Joe?" Hoss started to say as he was getting up.

"No, what Hoss?" Joe asked faking his interest.

"Enough boys.."Ben reprimanded, "Hopsing what happened in here, and what happened to your cheek?"

"Mr. Adam leave Amy here, she be bad girl. He tell me make sure she stay in room. She come down stairs, get scared by me dropping pan in kitchen, knock bowl over, and throw book in air, book land on cheek, and-"

"You mean to tell me you got that bruise from a little girl throwing a book?" Hoss asked with a smirk on his face. Hopsing runs over to Hoss and starts yelling at him, "Alright, alright simmer down Hopsing, I'm sorry I didn't mean nothing by it."

Hopsing continued, "Anyway.." he glared at Hoss after he heard him snicker, then started to speak again, "I tell her go back room, Mr. Adam's orders. She say I not listen to Mr. Adam. I tell her go room, or I get spoon to spank with. She stick tongue out and run upstairs, and slam door."

"Boy Hopsing, that sure is a big bruise, are you sure she just hit you with a book," Hoss said trying to hide a smile.

"You tink I liar, huh?" Hopsing asked,

"No, of course not I-," Hoss started

"If you tink I liar, I go back China!"

"Now Hopsing, just because Hoss thinks your a liar doesn't mean we all do!" Joe said trying to keep from laughing, he then continued before Hoss had the chance to interject, "If you really want to punish Hoss, you should just stop cooking for him."

"Joe you stay out of this," Hoss said while shaking his finger at his brother, "Now Hopsing I don't think you're a liar."

"Uh huh," Hopsing interrupted crossing his arms.

"Well dadburn, I'm sorry Hopsing, It's so hard to believe that such a little girl, gave you such a big bruise." Hoss replied

"You dadburn sorry, I one who get hit with book! " Hopsing said as went into the kitchen mumbling something in chinese.

"Better be careful Hoss, he might just go get that spoon," Joe couldn't maintain it anymore he burst out laughing, falling on the floor.

"Keep it up little Brother, and I'll show you a spoon." Hoss said with an angry look on his face.

Hopsing came out of the kitchen with a broom, and gave it to Hoss, "You clean up mess, you watch Ms. Amy now, me not want get in trouble with Mr. Adam cause she disobey."

"Well I guess I should go check on Amy," Ben said trying not to smile his two boys.

"No..Pa..Let me I bet..better..get away from Hoss, before he..he.. decides to go through with that threat." Joe said in between his laughs. Joe got up off the ground still trying not to laugh he got to the top of the stairs, turned around and said, "You better get to sweeping Hoss, you never know when Hopsing will come out there with the spoon." Joe took off around the corner.

"Joe I otta-" Hoss started.

"Ah,ah,ah Hoss, you better get to sweeping, before Hopsing comes out here with that spoon." Ben said with a smile.


	7. Lil Joe and Amy! Chapter 7

Little Joe trying to contain his laughter walked over to Amy's door, he heard sniffling, knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Amy said quietly.

"It's Joe, can I come in?" Joe asked.

"Joe?" she asked a little more irritated.

"Yeah, I'm Adam's brother. Can I come in?"

"Oh great another Cartwright, yeah I guess you can." she said even more irritated.

He peeked his head in, and said, "Hey I maybe be a Cartwright, but I'm not an old fuddy duddy like Adam. I'm the fun Cartwright, although that seems to get me in more trouble than I like. Especially right now!" She smiled slightly at his comment. "You have a pretty smile." Joe said trying to ease the tension a little more, her smile disappeared instantly.

"So what are you in trouble for?" she asked a little less irritated.

"Well, since I am the fun Cartwright..." he winked at her while emphasizing the word fun, she smiled again, he continued saying, "I like to play pranks, and joke around with my brothers a little too much, and that gets me in trouble with not only my brothers, but my Pa too. Right now I'm in trouble with my other older brother Hoss-"

"Horse, what kind of name is that?" Amy asked a little nicer

"No honey, not Horse, Hoss, H.O.S.S. Personally I think he should be called horse he certainly eats like one." Joe said laughing Amy soon joined him.

"Well anyways, I'm in trouble with Horse," he emphasized the word horse for her benefit, she started to giggle again. "Because i was teasing him about Hopsing taking a spoon to him."

Amy dropped her head instantly and said, "You know, huh?"

"Yeah I know, but we all get threatened with the spoon, at least once in our life, me I lost count of how many times that threat has been made to me, and carried out." Joe said with a smile. She smiled back at him timidly. "So I told you what I was in trouble for, what are you in for?"

"I told Adam, and my mother that I hated them, and that I would runaway the first chance I got." Amy replied without remorse.

"Awe, you don't really mean that do ya, I mean hate is such a strong word, I wouldn't think a pretty girl like you could ever hate anything," Joe said looking innocent.

"Well, I guess I don't really hate them, but I don't like them." Amy replied.

"I'm guessing your mama wasn't to happy about hearing that you hated her, and I bet Adam wasn't to happy either?" Joe asked.

"I don't care if he's happy or not... but yeah I don't think my mama was to happy." she replied sounding a little remorseful.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean," she asked looking at him, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Well, I mean what are you going to do about your mama not being happy about it, are you going to say your sorry, or are just going to let it go. Cause you know the longer you wait, the worse it will be when you want to apologize." Joe said trying not to sound obvious.

"I don't know if I am sorry, If I say I'm sorry Adam will think he won?" Amy said.

"Awe well, we definitely don't want him thinking he won." Joe said shaking his head, then continued, "wait what is he going to win?" Joe asked looking confused.

"He told me he wasn't going to make me apologize, but that he wanted me to come up here and think about what I said to my mother. If I apologize to her, then he'll think that if he sends me to my room with the threat of a spanking, that I'll do whatever he says!" Amy said. "And I am NOT going to do what he says." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Yeah i guess that might be a problem, so you don't get scared by a threat of a spanking, huh?" Joe asked.

"I used to, when my papa would, but then..." Amy said while wiping away a few stray tears.

"I know honey, I'm sorry about that." Joe said while embracing her, and stroking her hair.

"I miss him so much," then her tears became a never ending flow of tears. Joe just sat there rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her.

"I know you miss him, I miss my ma too." Joe said.

"What happened to her?" Amy said wiping away the tears.

"Oh, she died a long time ago, but that doesn't mean I will forget her, just like you won't forget your papa. In the meantime, even though you miss your papa, it doesn't mean you should take your anger out on everyone else. I may not have known your papa, but I don't think he would have liked you to act this way, do you?" Joe asked sternly.

She looked at him, then looked down, and said, "No I guess he wouldn't."

"Now I know you don't like Adam, but that doesn't mean that you should treat your mother badly-" Joe started to say.

"She married him, she didn't even care what I thought about it, and he's so so-" Amy said frustrated.

"Bossy," Joe finished.

"Yes!" Amy said letting out a big sigh, "Finally someone who understands."

"Oh believe me I know that Adam can be bossy a lot, but he's also pretty nice once you get to know him." Joe said trying to calm her down.

"What do I have to know him for, how old are you?" she asked him.

"25," he answered.

"I have to know him for 25 years before he starts being nice."

"Nah, I learned a long time, when he helped me get out of trouble with my pa a few times." Joe said smirking.

"Well so far he is mean, and bossy. You know he said was going to spank me if I went out of this room." Amy stated matter of factly.

"And you proved to him you weren't going to do what he said, and you didn't care if he spanked you?" Joe asked trying to seem like he was on her side.

"Of course," she said proudly.

"But now you've got a problem, haven't you?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked a little scared.

"Well, you know I've know Adam for quite a while, and he's pretty honest, if he says he going spank you if you do a certain thing he told you not to do, you can most likely count on getting a spanking." Joe said.

"So, he's going to spank me, I don't care! It probably won't even hurt." Amy said as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well, I seem to recall a time I was on the receiving end of one his spanking, and at that time it did hurt, quite a bit. Now mind you, I'm not trying to scare you none. I also knew when he spanked me that he was only doing it because he cared about me, just like you, he would only correct you if he really cared about you-"

"He doesn't care about me, and I don't care about him. All he's done since I've been here is punish me." Amy said frustrated.

"I don't think he wants to punish you, but you really haven't given him much of a choice. I mean it sounds to me like your being kind of disrespectful and disobedient. I don't think your papa would want you acting that way, would he?" Joe asked her.

"No, but my papa cared, Adam doesn't care!" Amy said starting to get frustrated.

"With the way Adam talks about you, I know he really does care about you, whether you want him to or not... I mean you don't care anyways, but just to give you a little advice, he might go a little easier on you if you apologize, and I mean really apologize, to your mother, and to Hopsing.. and to Adam." Joe stated.

"ADAM, I'm not going to apologize to him, my mother yes I know I owe her an apology, and Hopsing I almost got him in trouble with Mr. Adam, because I didn't stay in my room." she said emphasizing Mr. Adam while rolling her eyes.

"Don't yell at me, I was only trying to get you out of some trouble, I didn't say you had to apologize to Adam I just said he might go easier on you if you did, but you would have to mean it." Joe said raising his hands as if he was surrendering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Amy said putting her head down.

"It's okay honey, you're forgiven," he said with a smile on his face. "I'll tell you one thing you may not have Cartwright blood in you, but you sure have a temper like one." She smiled at him innocently. He pulled her into a hug, "I know you don't care, but I would suggest you stay in here until your mother, and Adam get home, I think you're going to be enough trouble." She nodded in agreement and smiled.

As he started to walk out the door she called him, "Joe," he turned around quickly and asked, "yeah?"

"Thanks, I think I'll like you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"No problem, I think I'll like you too. Remember, do what you think your papa would want you to do, make him proud." He smiled back at her and closed the door behind him.


	8. Adam comes home! Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the wonderful, and inspirational reviews. I appreciate it. Please keep them coming.**

After Joe closed the door, Amy started talking to herself again. "I'm not going to apologize to him. Why would I, I'm not sorry! I guess I was kind of rude to him, but he was pretty rude to me too. I mean, he had know right to threaten me with a spanking, he's not my father! Oh Papa, I'm not trying to disappoint you, I just cannot stand Mr. Adam," she said in a mocking tone, and rolling her eyes. "Joe was really nice, although I'm not stupid I knew what he was doing, but then maybe I should take his advice. Maybe I should apologize to Adam, I know I was rude, and I was definitely disobedient, but what do I care!" She started pacing back and forth.

Joe headed down the stairs seeing that his brother was just about finished cleaning up the mess he said, "Well big brother, I guess you are an expert on cleaning."

"Joe, I've had about enough of you-" Hoss started to walk over to him.

"Boys, ENOUGH, I've had about enough of this bickering between the two of today. That's the last time I'm going to tell you." Ben said sternly.

"Sorry, Pa." They both said with their heads down.

"Now, Hoss you finish that, Joe how's Amy?" Ben said sternly.

"Oh I think she'll be alright, although I don't think hear hide will be once Adam gets home." Joe said sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked looking confused.

"Well it seems as if she told Adam and her mother that she hated them, and that she was going to run away the first chance she got. I guess he told her to go to her room to think about what she had said, and not to come out until they got home, and if she did he was going to give her a spanking." Joe replied sadly.

"Oh boy, well that little gal knew the consequences it's her own fault." Hoss stated.

"Yeah, but I hope Adam doesn't go to hard on her. I think she really is a sweet girl, you just have to get to know her a little bit. I think she really is sorry about saying that to her mother, and for giving Hopsing trouble, but she isn't sorry about the way she treated Adam. She really doesn't like him. He's got a stubburn young lady on his hands." Joe said sympathetically.

"Adam's pretty stuburn himself Joe, I think he can handle it. I'm sure she'll warm up to him sooner or later. It make take a few times for her being over his knee, but I think he'll get through to her that he really does care about her," Ben said reassuringly.

Back in Amy's room still pacing and talking to herself, "Oh no, he's really going to spank me! Oh Amy why did you have to go downstairs, stupid, stupid, stupid," she said while hitting her head lightly. "Why am I so worried about it, who cares even if he does spank me, it will only hurt for a little bit. He can't make me apologize to him. I've got to say I'm sorry to my mother, and Hopsing, but then he'll think he won, oh who cares what he thinks. Amy you gotta stop talking to yourself." She finally decided just to sit down and start drawing.

About a half an hour later, she heard two horses ride in, and ran over to the window it was Adam and her mother. "Oh no, they're back!" she gasped.


	9. Adam finds out! Chapter 9

Adam and Elizabeth walked in the door, after looking at the faces of his father and brothers, he asked, "What happened?"

"Now Adam, don't be to tough on her, she-" Joe started.

"What happened?" Adam interrupted him.

"I think she really is sorry, she just-" Joe started once again.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Adam yelled.

"Ok, calm down. She may have come down stairs, but she went back up when Hopsing told her too-" Joe started to explain, but then heard an "Uh hem," from Ben. "Alright she may have been threatened with the spoon, but she told me that she was sorry, and she wanted to apologize to Hopsing, and her mother. I don't think she's too happy at you right now though."

"I'm not to happy with her either, anything else?" Adam said in a frustrated voice.

"We found out that Hoss is an expert cleaner." Joe said trying to lighten the mood.

Adam glared at Joe, "NOT funny, Joe." He started to walk up the stairs.

"Adam I really think you should calm down a little bit before you spank her." Ben said sternly.

"I am calm, just a little frustrated. I'm not going to spank her at the moment, but I am going to talk to her. I know I don't have my anger in enough control to spank her, I don't want to hurt her. I'll talk to her, and see if she really does want to apologize-" Adam said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh, she does." Joe spoke up.

Adam glared at his brother once again," As I was saying, if she really does want to apologize, I will let her come down and apologize, and then she can go back up to her room, and then I'll take some time to cool down. If that's alright with you Joe?" Adam said sarcastically to his brother.

"Oh yeah, sounds like a good plan to me," Joe said with a nervous smile on his face.

"I didn't want an answer to that question." Adam stated.

"Then why'd you ask?" Joe said under his breath.

"Don't test me Joe, or you'll be next." Adam glared at his brother again, and went around the corner.


	10. Amy's apology! Chapter 10

After seeing Adam and her mother, she started pacing in her room talking to herself once again, "Oh what am I going to do? Amy why do you have to be so stubborn? Ok, Ok, calm down Amy, calm down. You can't make it seem like you actually care if he punishes you or not! Just calm down, oh calm nothin, I'm scared out of my witts. Oh man, what am I going to do, think Amy, think. Ok I can tell him I want to apologize, not to him of course, maybe he'll let me go down and apologize, maybe Joe's right, if I apologize maybe he won't punish me as much. Ok right now I'm just going to sit down on my bed, relax, and act like nothing is wrong. Yeah that'll work, or will it? Maybe I should just-" someone knocked on the door, Amy froze in her tracks.

"Who is it?" She asked meekly, then thought to herself 'Amy you know who it is why would you ask such a dumb thing?'

"It's Adam, I want to talk to you." Adam said trying to sound calm.

"Come in," Amy said with a smart alek tone.

Adam came in the room, Amy was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face. He sat down on her bed and asked, "Do want to tell me something?"

"Why? Hasn't the rest of them already told you everything?" Amy sounding irratated.

"Yes they've given me a side of the story, but I want to hear it from you." Adam said.

"Why? Don't you trust them?" Amy said with a smirk.

Adam stood up, "Alright, enough of this, I'm trying not to lose my patience with you, but it is diminishing very fast. I suggest you drop the attitude, which is what got you here in the first place, and start being respectful."

Amy tried to still look like she was tough, but that too was diminishing fast, she finally spoke up, "I disobeyed you, okay? Happy? I want to go down, and apologize to my mother, and to Hopsing."

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you to drop the attitude... Good, Joe said he thought you really were sorry for the way you treated them, I am going to allow you to go down stairs, and apologize to them, and then I want you back upstairs as soon as they accept. Understand?" Adam said sternly.

"You're not going to spank me?" She said trying not to act sarcastic.

"Yes I am, you disobeyed me, and I told you the consequences, but I'm not going to spank you right now. Right now I want you to go downstairs and apologize to Hopsing and your mother, like you wanted to do. Like I said before after you apologize, and they accept, I want you to come back upstairs, WITHOUT me having to tell you to come back up. If I have to tell you to come up, then your going to be in more trouble. Understand?" Adam said looking directly into her glaring eyes.

"Yes, I understand." She said in a hateful tone, and got off the bed. SMACK! She turned around and looked at Adam, "What was that for?"

"I told you to drop the attitude." Adam said glaring back at her.

They walked out the door, and down the stairs with her head drooping. Adam went and sat down next to Elizabeth Amy followed behind him and stood in front of her mother and said, "Mama, I'm sorry I said I hated you, I don't hate you. Even though you didn't listen to me about Mr. Adam," she said in a mocking tone, and then felt another SMACK! She looked over at him as he said, "I told you drop the attitude, your in no position to be a smart alek."

She looked back at her mother using one of her hands to rub out the sting, "I'm sorry, Mama, Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you sweetheart," Elizabeth said while gently stroking her daughters cheek.

She then started to walk into the kitchen, with her head drooping, she ran into Ben, "Oh, sorry Sir,"

"It's alright honey," Ben said stepping aside and patting her shoulder.

She walked into the kitchen Hopsing was cutting up some vegetables she thought to herself 'Oh great he's got a knife'. She then said "Hopsing can I talk to you for a second?"

"You Missy supposed to be in room, I get spoon." Hopsing said turning around to pick up the spoon.

"NO, NO, NO, Adam's home, he said I could come down, honest." She said frantically.

"Mr. Adam home, well ok? What you need?" Hopsing said putting the spoon back down on the counter.

"I'm sorry I was so rude earlier, and that I almost got you in trouble with Adam. Please forgive me?" She said looking down embarassed.

"I forgive, just don't do again. Okay?" Hopsing said smiling at her.

"Okay, I mean yes Sir, thank you." She said smiling back.

She walked back in the living room and said to Adam, "Okay, I'm going back to my room now. WITHOUT... being told." She said emphasizing the word without, and running up the stairs, barely missing Adam's grasp.

"That young lady just keeps digging herself deeper, and deeper-" Adam said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Adam, you just have to give her some time. She really is a sweet girl. She just doesn't like you," Joe said with a smirk.

"JOE-," Adam started to say angrily.

"Now Adam, you need to calm down. Joe's right, although he's not saying it the way he should..." Ben said glaring at his youngest son, "she seems to be really polite to everyone, except_** you**_. That's just something you're going to have to deal with. She will be more respectful to you in time, but you have to be patient, I know it's hard, but I know you can do it."

"I just want to get through to her that I really do care about her, but if I'm going to calm down, Joe.." Adam said walking over to his brother, "I don't want to hear another word out of you, got it?"

Joe acted like he zipped his lips, locked them, and through away the key.

"Good," Adam said smirking at his brother.

Upstairs in her bedroom, "Amy why are you being so stupid? You're just digging yourself in deeper, what is wrong with you? Oh man, this spanking is gonna hurt! What am I gonna do? I gotta think of something. What should I do, what should I do-" she stopped talking, as she saw the window, then started talking to herself again, "No I can't. He'd find me, and then I wouldn't be able to sit for a month of Sundays. Maybe I can get away with it, at least he can't call me a liar, I did say I was going to runaway. But what if he did catch me? Oh make up your mind Amy. You gotta go now if you're going to do it." Amy opened up the window, crawled out and climbed down the side of the house, and took off towards the woods.


	11. Amy's Gone! Chapter 11

About twenty minutes later, Adam had finally calmed himself down enough to go and do what he knew he needed to do. As he started up the stairs, there was a knock on the front door. Hoss opened the door, it was Sheriff Coffee.

"Afternoon sheriff," everyone greeted him.

"If you'll excuse me sheriff, I need to go take care of some personal business," Adam said sadly.

"Actually Adam, I think you need to hear this." Sheriff Coffee replied.

Adam came back down the stairs and stood next to his wife and said, "Oh Sheriff, I don't believe you've met my new lovely bride, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he said tipping his hat, and taking it off. "I'm sorry to bother you, but yesterday there was a prison break, five prisoners escaped. They were seen last heading into ponderosa land. I just thought I had better let you know, and for you to stay close to the house, these are very dangerous men. We're putting together a possy, but I figured with your new wife and daughter here you would want to stay around here, and make sure they stay safe."

"Yes, thank you for letting us know. Now if you'll excuse me?" Adam said.

"Yes of course," the Sheriff said.

"Well Sheriff would you like a cup of coffee before you go out?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben, I think I will. It's going to be a long day." The Sheriff said in agreement.

Adam went upstairs, and knocked on Amy's door. "Amy, it's me." No answer, "Amy honey, we might as well get this over with, the longer you wait the worse it's going to be." No answer, "Amy, open door now, sweetheart." No answer, he finally opened the door she was no where in sight, and the window was open. He rushed back down the stairs, and yelled, "AMY'S GONE!"


	12. Amy and the Prisoners! Chapter 12

"What do you mean she's gone?" Joe asked.

"I mean she's gone, the window's open, and she's not in the room." Adam siad frantically.

"Oh Adam, the prisoners! What if she-" Elizabeth started, but then started crying.

"Elizabeth calm down, we'll find her. Don't worry." Adam said consoling his wife. "We'll find her."

"Adam, Hoss, saddle up, Sheriff I would appreciate it if you would help us look for her," Ben asked.

"Of course, Ben." The sheriff said quickly.

"Little Joe you stay here with Elizabeth and Hopsing, and guard the house. We'll start looking for Amy and the prisoners." Ben said. They all ran outside and mounted up.

Meanwhile Amy running through the woods when she turns her head to look back to see if anyone is following her, as she turns her head back around she runs straight into someone, which makes her fall back. The man picks her up off the ground, and throws her over his shoulder. "NO, put me down. Who do you think you are? PUT ME DOWN," Amy started screaming. "Shut up kid, if you know what's good for ya." The man said in a gruff voice.

As Adam, Ben, Hoss, and the sheriff were riding, Adam finally spoke up, "I think we had better split up. I'll go this way, Hoss you go that way, Pa, sheriff you go that way," Adam said pointing in all directions. He clicked his tongue, and his horse took off.

The man brings Amy still kicking and screaming into an old abandoned shack, with four other men sitting around a table, he put her down. The biggest man stood up and said, "Mike, Where'd ya get her?"

"I found her runnin through the woods, she ran right into me," Mike replied. "What do you think we should do with her Hank?"

"What were you doing out there kid?" Hank asked her, she didn't answer she just stood their with her arms crossed, and glaring at him. "Hey kid, I asked you a question." Hank said walking closer to her.

"I heard you, I'm not deaf!" Amy said hatefully, then she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, she looked back up at him holding her cheek, "I don't need no snotty answer, kid. Now what were you doing out there?"

Still holding her cheek she finally answered him, "I..I.. was running away from home."

"And where did you come from?" Hank aksed.

"I would think you would know that by now, I mean I figured out how babies were born when I was ten." Amy said sarcastically, then she felt another slap so hard that it made her fall down on the ground she looked up at him as he said, "Don't get smart with me, you'll regret it. You knew what I meant, who are you and where did you come from?"

"My..my name is..is Amy, I..I live with m-my mother and her new husband, and his family, on the ponderosa." Amy said with a scared tone in her voice.

"Who would that be?" Hank asked a little calmer.

"Who would what be?" Amy said confused.

"Who would your new father be?" Hank said starting to get a little frustrated again.

She stood up and got in his face, "HE'S NOT MY FATHER! I don't care about him, and he doesn't care about me."

"I don't care if he's your father or not, WHO IS HE?" Hank said raising his voice.

She answered quickly, "Adam Cartwright."

He turned away from her and scratched his chin, and started pacing, "Adam Cartwright, huh? I think I know how we can earn some more money boys." Hank said with a big smile on his face. "Mike you go saddle up, I'm going to write a note to the Cartwrights." Then their was a knock on the door, "Mike take her in the backroom, keep her quiet!" Then he grabbed her and said, "you make one sound, and I'll make sure it will be your last." Then he pushed her over towards Mike, he grabbed her and took her into the next room. Hank opened the door, "Who are you?"

"Adam Cartwright, who are you?" Adam replied.


	13. He does care! Chapter 13

"Well, well, well..." One of the other convicts grabbed Adam's gun while Hank talked, "Mr. Cartwright we were just about to pay you and your family a little visit. It seems that we found something of yours. MIKE.. bring her in here!"  
Mike opened the door, and threw Amy on the ground, as Adam yelled, "AMY!" He started to rush over to her, but they stopped him. "What do you want?"

"5,000 dollars is what I want, and a headstart." Hank said with a smirk, "And then you can have her back."

"Fine, whatever you want!" Adam said panicking

As Amy got off the ground she looked up at Adam, he saw the red mark forming on her cheek, "YOU HIT HER?" Adam yelled, he tried to get to Hank, but they held him back.

"Yeah she got to smart with me!" Hank said with an even bigger smirk on his dirty face. Adam tried to wiggle loose. "Well boys it looks like this Cartwright boy needs to be taught a lesson." The other convicts held him still while Hank starts punching him in the gut, and the face.

As he was about to hit him the fifth time Amy ran over to him and grabbed his arm and yelled, "NO DON'T HIT HIM AGAIN!"

Hank stopped and looked down at her and said, "I thought you didn't care about him?"

"I..I. don't I just don't like seeing people get hit." Amy said looking at Adam sympathetically.

"Fine, I won't hit him anymore. Now Mr. Cartwright, you ride back to your fancey home and get 5,000 dollars in exchange for her, and a 20 minute headstart." Hank said gruffly.

"NO, you keep me instead of her, she can go get the money, and bring it back." Adam said.

"No, I don't trust her to come back. Plus it seems to me she means more to you, than you mean to her. Now you better get going and remember another thing, no one else comes up here, or else this little girl will get something worse than just a slap across the face." Hank said looking at Amy.

"You send her, or you don't get anything!" Adam stated.

"You go, or she dies..." Hank said while putting a gun to her head, "You're really in no position to argue." Hank said with a smirk.

"Alright I'll go, but you do anything to her so help me I will hunt you down, and kill you!" Adam said glaring at Hank. Amy looked at Adam, and thought to herself, 'He does care, oh what have I done?'

"Nothing's going to happen to her, as long as you do everything I say. NOW GO!" Hank said while pointing his finger towards the door.

"Be brave honey, I'll be right back," Adam said with a slight smile towards Amy.

"Get going Cartwright!" Hank said while pushing him out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam rode back to the house as fast as he could when he got there Ben, Hoss, and the sheriff were already back looking at the map trying figure out some places the Amy might have gone. "PA, I need 5,000 dollars out of the safe, right now! I found Amy, the prisoners have her, their holding her for ransom." Adam said. Ben started counting out the money.

Ben put the money in front of Adam, Joe said, "Alright we got the money, let's go!

"NO! I don't want anybody to follow me, they said they would kill her if you did." Adam stated.

"Awe come on Adam, we've done harder things than this-," Joe started.

"I said no, I'm not going to chance this. She's my daughter, I'm not going to risk it. Stay here I mean it." Adam said picking up the money, and heading out the door.

The sheriff looked at Ben and asked, "Well Ben, what should we do. Most likely those convicts are going to kill both Adam, and Amy?"

"I think you're right Sheriff, we'll let Adam get ahead of us, and then head out." Ben stated.

Adam rode up to the shack, got the money and walked up to the door. It opened before he had the chance to open it himself, they pulled him inside. Ben, and the others started surrounding the shack. Inside the shack, Hank started counting the money, then heard something outside. He sent two of the other convicts outside to check on it. As they started looking, Hoss and little Joe knocked them out. Adam was leaning against a wall, stroking Amy's hair while she was clinging to him. Then their was another sound outside, "Can't those idiots do anything? Mike go check on them!" Hank said frustrated.

As he went outside, Adam started looking around the room to see what he could use against them, he then spotted his gun over in the corner. He then leaned down to Amy and said, "When I tell you to, I want you to go out that door, and run as fast as you can. Don't stop! Don't come back, no matter what you hear! Understand?" She nodded her head.

Adam started slowly moving towards a piece of wood. Hank was to busy counting the money to notice, and the other prisoner was about half-asleep. Adam picked up the piece of wood, and looked over at Amy and motioned with his eyes for her to go, she ran over to the door, and opened it. "Hey Kid, get back here!" Hank yelled. Adam hit the other prisoner when he tried to grab Amy. Adam lunged himself towards his gun in the corner, as Hank pulled his gun out of his holster, Adam picked up his gun, turned around, and shot him three times, before Hank could even shoot once.

Outside Amy did like Adam told her, she ran as fast as she could. Then she heard the gunshot, she kept running, but turned her head, she then felt herself being knocked to the ground, after running into someone, (again) and then being picked up, "NO, NO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"


	15. Chapter 15

**"NO, NO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Amy yelled, using her arms to beat against the man's chest.**

"AMY, AMY, Calm down honey, it me, Joe!" Joe said in a rush.

"Joe? Oh Joe, thank goodness," she fell into his arms, and started crying in his chest as he held her.

"It's okay honey, it's okay. You're safe now, it's okay." Joe said soothingly.

"Oh Joe, I was so scared Adam...Wait Adam, Joe you gotta go back for him. I think he got shot, what if he's dead? It's all my fault!" She said crying even harder.

"Now honey, you gotta calm down. It's not your fault-," Joe said, as they started walking back to the shack.

"It is my fault, I ran away I got kidnapped. I got him beat up...I got him shot!" Amy said while dropping her head. "He's dead..because..of me!"

"So you think he's dead, huh? Whose that?" Joe asked while motionioning with his eyes to look at the shack.

Adam came stumbling out, and leaning against the doorway. "ADAM!" Amy yelled, she let go of Joe, and ran to Adam, and threw her arms around him, "Adam, I'm so sorry..for everything. Please forgive me? I thought you were dead! I'm so sorry." She started crying uncontrolably.

"It's okay sweetheart. I forgive you-," Adam started consoling her, hugging her back, and stroking her hair.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me! I'm...so...sorry!" She said while crying even more.

He knelt down on one knee, and looked her straight in the eyes, wiped away her tears, and said, "Amy! I forgive you. You don't have to keep saying your sorry."

"But it's all my fault, I almost got you shot." Amy said trying to stop herself from crying.

"You didn't almost get me shot, it's not your fault. Did you purposefully get kidnapped by those prisoners?" Adam asked.

"Well no, but I shouldn't have ran away. It's all my fault!" Amy said with new tears forming.

"It's not your fault! Your right, you shouldn't have ran away, but I think you learned your lesson didn't you?" Adam asked sternly.

"Yes Sir," Amy replied sadly. "I will never run away again. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, you already said you were sorry, you don't have to keep saying it," Adam said smiling sweetly at her.

I..I'm still going to get a spanking, aren't I?" Amy asked nervously.

"What do you think? I think you've learned your lesson for not running away, but originally you were only going to get a spanking for your attitude, and disobedience? Do you think you still deserve one?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Amy said dropping her eyes, from his.

"Awe now come on, yes you do." He said while lifting her head up with his finger under her chin. "I want to know what you think, I want you to decide."

"Yo..you want..me to decide," she asked while pointing to herself.

"Yes I do, but I want you to be honest. If you were me, what would you do?" Adam asked simply.

She stood there for a moment, droppin her head once again, kicking at the dirt, "I..guess..I deserve a spanking."

"You guess? I want you to be sure, honestly." Adam said sternly.

"Ok, I know I deserve a spanking." Amy said sadly, "but I truly am sorry, for being rude and disobedient, and for running away."

"I forgive you honey. I am going to spank you for your rudeness and disobedience." He explained to her sympathetically, "But I don't want to hear you say your sorry for running away again, I told you I forgive you, and I mean it." Adam added with a smile.

She smiled back at him, and threw her arms around him again, "I truly am sorry for being rude, and disrespectful to you. You didn't deserve that, I know you care about me, and I know your not my father, but your the only person who would ever come close."

"I know I'm not your father Amy, I was never trying to replace him. I just wanted you to know that I cared about you enough, to correct you and keep you safe. I love you Amy, you're my daughter." Adam replied hugging her back and smiling.

"I..I..love you to Adam. Can we please go home now?" Amy said tiredly.

"Yes we can go home now." Adam said, walking over to his horse mounting up, and helping her up with him.

**Thank you for all the great reviews, please keep them coming!**

**The story's not over yet, two separate people from Elizabeth and Amy's past are coming back.**

**Who could they be? Keep reading and find out! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

By the time they got back to the house, Amy was half asleep. Adam picked her up, and carried her up the stairs, and put her in bed, pulled the covers over her. He stroked her cheek lightly, and kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight, I love you." Adam left the room quietly, and walked to his own room where Elizabeth was waiting.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Elizabeth asked frantically.

"She's fine Elizabeth, she's just tired." Adam replied.

"Are you still going to spank her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but not tonight. Both of us are tired, it has been a long day." Adam said, while yawning.

"Adam?" Elizabeth called while starting to brush her hair.

"Hmmm," Adam replied while taking off his shoes.

"Do you really think you need to?" She asked.

"Think I need to do what?" Adam asked confused.

"Spank her?" Elizabeth asked, turning around looking at Adam.

"Yes I do, even Amy agreed that she still needed a spanking for being so rude, and disobedient." Adam stated.

"But Adam, hasn't she been through enough. I mean with the kidnapping and all, hasn't she learned a lesson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes she's learned not to run away, the reason she's going to get a spanking is for being rude and disobedient, and she knows that." Adam said looking at his wife confused, "I thought you wanted me to be a father to Amy, that includes correcting her when she's done something wrong. You were the one who told me to be stern with her, and I am, but I also love her enough to correct her, not to be stern, but to show her that I love her." Adam explained.

"I know you love her, and I'm so happy that I found you, and that you came into our lives. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I didn't trust you." Elizabeth replied sweetly.

"I know you didn't, come on let's go to sleep." Adam said, motioning for her to come to bed.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll post another one later on today.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Adam went and knocked on Amy's door, "Who is it?" Amy replied timidly.

"Amy honey, it's me." Adam replied sympathetically.

"Come in," she said trying to keep from crying.

Adam came in the door, he saw her wiping away a few tears, rushed over to her and said, "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I feel bad about what I said, and what I did," Amy said crying into his chest.

"Amy, do you know what a spanking is for?" Adam asked stroking her hair.

"To punish me for doing something wrong?" Amy asked looking confused.

"Well yes, that's part of it. Another part of it is so that the person being spanked will feel forgiven. Because once you're punished all is forgiven, and forgotten." Adam explained to her, stroking her hair. "Do you remember whenever your papa spanked you? Once he was done, didn't you feel better about yourself?"

"Well yeah I guess, I did." Amy replied looking up at Adam.

"So once this spanking is over with, I don't want you feeling guilty anymore, understand? You've said you're sorry multiple times, and I forgive you, okay?" Adam asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes Sir," she replied respectfully.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Adam said sternly, standing up pulling out the desk chair, sitting down, and motioning for her to come over to him. She walked slowly over to him, he placed her over his lap, and pulled up her dress, and said, "Amy, what are you getting a spanking for?"

She started sobbing, "For..for..be-being..rude..and dis-disobedient."

He then started, SMACK SMACK SMACK I don't ever SMACK SMACK SMACK want to hear you be rude SMACK SMACK SMACK to me or anyone SMACK SMACK SMACK ever again SMACK SMACK SMACK or be disobedient SMACK SMACK SMACK do you understand? SMACK SMACK.

"Yes...Sir," she replied crying.

"If you do," SMACK SMACK SMACK, "this spanking will seem like nothing," SMACK SMACK,"understand?" SMACK.

"Y-yes...Sir..Sir," she answered sobbing uncontrolably.

He lifted her back up, and set her in his lap gently, "It's okay honey, it's over, you're forgiven. It's alright, calm down. I love you sweetheart." She sat in his lap, with her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. He stroked her hair, and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words in her ear. After about five minutes she had calmed down enough to stop crying.

"I'm sorry," Amy said sniffling, looking down.

Adam lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes, "You don't have to say you're sorry anymore, I forgive you."

"I'm sorry-," Amy started.

"AMY GRACE CARTWRIGHT, If I hear you apologize for the same thing one more time, I'll put you back over my knee. Understand?" Adam said sternly.

"Yes Sir," she replied.

"I love you Amy," Adam said smiling down at her.

"I..love you to Adam." Amy replied smiling back at her.

"Let's go downstairs, and get some breakfast. Then we'll take a walk, and I'll show you part of the ponderosa. How's that sound?" Adam asked.

"Sounds good, but how can you show me the pondersa just by walking, I thought it was bigger than that?" Amy asked confused.

"It is, but I figured you probably wouldn't feel much like riding today, maybe tomorrow." Adam explained smiling at her.

"Maybe the next day," Amy replied timidly, while rubbing her backside with her hand.

Adam chuckled lightly, "Okay, whenever you want to, I would be happy to show you. Now, if I may," Adam said sticking his arm out, "escort a very beautiful young lady down to breakfast?"

She smiled really big, "Yes you may."


	18. Chapter 18

They walked down the stairs her arm in his, he grabbed a pillow of the couch on his way by. When they got over to the table, he put the pillow down on her chair, and pulled it out for her, "Thank you Adam." She replied timidly, while wincing as she sat down.

"Your welcome honey," Adam said smiling down at her sympathetically.

Elizabeth came down the stairs shortly after them, "Good Morning Adam, good morning sweetheart." She said while kissing Adam, and stroking Amy's hair. Amy didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes.

"Amy!" Adam said sternly.

"Yes Sir?" Amy asked looking up at him.

"You're mother was speaking to you Amy, I think she deserves an answer." Adam said looking at her sternly.

"Morning!" Amy replied with a sigh.

"Amy, do we need to go back upstairs and have another 'discussion'?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked up at him wide eyed knowing what he meant, and said quickly, "NO SIR, sorry sir, sorry mother, good morning mother," she said in a sweet tone.

"That's better," Adam said nodding his head, and pulled out Elizabeth's chair.

Ben and the boys came down the stairs, "Good Morning," they all said in unison.  
Ben sat at one end of the table, Adam at the other, Amy was on Adam's left, Elizabeth on his right, Joe sat next to Amy, and Hoss by Elizabeth.

"So what are you all going to do today?" Ben asked.

"Adam said he was going to take me out and show me the ponderosa today." Amy spoke up before anyone else.

"That sounds interesting." Ben said smiling at her. She smiled back at him shyly.

"What about you boys?" He asked looking at Hoss and little Joe.

"Well, I think-," Hoss started.

"Couldn't be much, you have to have brains to think." Joe said snickering and nudging Amy with his elbow, they started laughing, but then noticed the stern looks coming from Ben, and Adam.

"Sorry sir," they both said at once, Joe to Ben, and Amy to Adam.

"As I was saying," Hoss started once again glaring at his brother, "I was thinking about starting to break in this new little fillie I got the other day."

"Cool! Can I watch?" Amy interjected.

"If Adam says it's alright," he said motioning with his eyes towards Adam.

"Can I Adam please?" Amy looked at Adam with big eyes, and begged.

"I thought we were going to look around at the ponderosa?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but that won't take long since we're only walking. Please Adam, please? I just love horses, please?" Amy said frantically.

"Well...I don't know," Adam said acting like he was really thinking about it, he then smirked and said, "I guess that would be alright."

Amy scooted her chair out from the table, went over to Adam and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you Adam!"

He patted her back, "No problem honey," she sat back down, "I need to go into town anyways, and get you set up in school."

"Aww, do I have to go to school?" Amy asked sadly.

"Yes you have to go to school, but it doesn't start for another three weeks so you won't have to worry about it for awhile." Adam said smiling.

"Three weeks." Amy replied, rolling her eyes. Adam raised his eyebrow at her, "Sorry." She said irratated. He started to get up, "I mean sorry sir," she said frantically, he sat back down.

"So um..Amy have you ever seen a horse bein broke before?" Joe asked trying to change the subject.

"No sir, but I'd like to. I'd like to learn how to do it myself." Amy said, thankful that Joe had spoken up.

"Well you're not going to be able to do that for a few more years, you're too young, and it's too dangerous." Adam interrupted their conversation.

"But Adam-," Amy started.

"No Amy, and just because you're watching Hoss do it, doesn't mean you are going to. I don't want you in the corral with that horse, or any horse alone, understand?" Adam asked seriously. She rolled her eyes again, Adam stood up, "Excuse us for a moment, come on Amy."

"No Adam, please! I'm sorry!" Amy whined.

He leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "I warned you, let's go. Don't make it any worse for yourself, don't make me make you go upstairs."

"Yes sir," she got up from her chair, started up the stairs with Adam following.


	19. Chapter 19

"See what you did." Joe said to Hoss.

"Me, what did I do?" Hoss asked confused.

"You just had to mention that little fillie? Now look what happened." Joe said in a mocking tone.

"Joe, it's nobody's fault, but her own. She didn't have to be disrespectful about it." Ben reprimanded.

"Yes sir, sorry Hoss." Joe replied.

When they got in the room, Adam closed the door behind them, he sat in the same chair he had used before. Amy stood in front of him looking at her feet, "Amy why, after we had just a 'discussion' about this, why would you start acting like this again."

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean it, honest I didn't. It's just hard for me to remember." Amy replied, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Obviously the spanking I gave you this morning wasn't enough for you to remember, so I guess I'm going to have to be tougher this time." Adam said sternly.

"Oh no Adam, please don't spank me again, it was enough, honest it was. I'm sorry. I'll remember." Amy whined.

"I want to make sure you will, now come on." Adam said motioning for her to get over his lap.

"Please Adam, don't." Amy started crying, backing up a few steps.

"Amy if I have to come get you it will be worse, now come here." Adam said. She slowly walked over to him, and layed herself across his lap, he lifted up her dress again, and said, "Thank you, if you had fought me on this, I would have done this on your bare bottom."

"I'm sorry," Amy mumbled, while crying.

"I know honey, but I still have to correct you for your behavior. You were rude, and disrespectful, and you know I will not tolerate that."

"I know, I'm sorry sir." She replied crying even harder.

"And you're forgiven, but I still have to spank you, you understand why right?" Adam asked, rubbing her back.

"Yes Sir," she replied meekly.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Adam said sympathetically, I SMACK SMACK told you SMACK SMACK SMACK not SMACK SMACK SMACK to be disrespectful SMACK SMACK SMACK again SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK or else SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK you would SMACK SMACK get another spanking SMACK SMACK SMACK. He lifted her up and told her to get her brush.

"OH PLEASE ADAM, NO." Amy whined.

"I told you it would be worse if I had to punish you for the same thing. Now go get the brush." Adam said pointing to the brush.

"Please Adam?" Amy said with pleading eyes.

He turned her around, SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, "I told you to do something." She walked over picked up the brush, handed it to Adam, and layed back over his lap. WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP I don't ever want WHAP WHAP to punish you for the same WHAP thing again WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP, Understand? WHAP WHAP "Yes," WHAP! "YES SIR, I...MEAN...YES SIR." He put the brush down, and pulled her off his lap, "I'm sorry I had to do that honey, but I won't tolerate you being disrespectful, I love you too much to let you act like that, okay?" Adam asked, stroking her hair.

"I...I...know..I'm sorry," Amy said in between sobs.

"I know you are, I forgive you, it's forgotten. Just try better okay?" Adam asked, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Okay." She said, while holding onto his neck, trying to calm down, "Thank you Adam...for caring...I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Adam replied smiling at her. "Now come on, let's take a quick look at the ponderosa, and then you can watch Hoss break in that fillie, BUT remember don't go in the corral with that horse, you do and you go back over my knee, understand?" Adam asked sternly.

"Yes Sir," she replied nodding her head, he wiped away a few stray tears on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

That afternoon, Adam had left with Elizabeth to go enroll Amy in school, Amy stayed behind with Joe and Hoss.

"How do you like her, Amy?" Hoss said as he brought the horse out.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Amy asked.

"Well I don't rightly know yet, what do you think we should name her?" Hoss said leading the horse over to Amy.

"I don't know, I'll think about it and let you know." Amy said sticking her hand out to stroke the horse.

"I think we should name her Hoss," Joe said pointing to the horse, "and him Horse," he finished pointing at Hoss. Amy giggled.

"Joe, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, you're always picking on me, and I'm gettin tired of it," Hoss said pointing his finger at Joe.

"Aww, I'm sorry Hoss. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, didn't know you were so sensitive." Joe said with a smirk.

"Joe-," Hoss said starting to step over the fence.

"Boys, come on now. Stop fighting you're scaring her," Amy said still stroking the horse.

"Well, we wouldn't want to upset HOSS," Joe said, emphasizing the word Hoss.

Hoss tied her up to the corral, jumped over the corral, and ran after Joe, "Little Brother when I catch you-,"

"If you catch me, with all that food you put away at breakfast, I doubt you'll be able to." Joe said running away from Hoss.

Amy watched the boys as they ran around the barn, she turned her attention to the horse, "You're name isn't Hoss, don't start thinking that, you're too pretty to have that name. Yeah you're a pretty girl." Amy said while stroking the horses mane, "I'd sure like to get a better look at you, but if I went in this corral Adam would have my hide."  
She looked back over her shoulder to see if Hoss and Joe were coming, "although if I didn't actually go in the corral, what if you came out here?" She looked back over her shoulder once again, neither Joe nor Hoss were anywhere in sight. She untied the rope, and walked outside of the corral fence, walking the horse to corral gate.

As she started to open the gate she felt two SMACK SMACK, she dropped the latch on the gate, let go of the rope, and spun around to see a very mad Joe.

"OWW! Joe?" Amy said, looking up at him with shock.

"Amy, what are you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Joe asked, he walked into the corral, and tied the horse up to where Hoss had her tied up.

"I just wanted to get a better look at her." Amy said, trying to rub the sting out of her bottom.

"You were told NOT to go into the corral." Joe said, while coming back out of the corral.

"I know, and I wasn't going in the corrral-," Amy started.

"Oh really, then why were you opening the gate?" Joe asked crossing his arms.

"I wasn't going to go in, I was going to bring her out." Amy explained.

"Amy, you knew why Adam didn't want you to go in the corral, you knew that he didn't want you with an unbroken horse by yourself." Joe said.

"I wasn't-," Amy started.

"There you are Joe, I'm gonna-," Hoss started.

"Not now Hoss! Amy here, decided that she wanted to get a closer look at your little fillie over there." Joe explained

"What?" Hoss asked.

"Adam said I couldn't go IN the corral, I wasn't going to go in the corral, I was going to bring her out here." Amy explained to Hoss.

"You knew what he meant, you were not to be with that horse or any horse by yourself." Joe reprimanded.

"Like I started to say, I wansn't by myself. You two were around." Amy tried to explain.

"Amy, you're just digging yourself deeper. Now, if you don't want another couple of swats from me, I suggest you go upstairs to your room, and wait for Adam to get home." Joe said sternly.

"But Joe, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't go IN the corral." Amy begged.

Joe stepped closer to Amy, but Hoss spoke up before Joe could,"No you didn't go IN the corral, but you were about to do something dangerous. The point of you not going IN the corral was so that you wouldn't be near a dangerous horse, you knew what you were doing. You knew why Adam didn't want you to go in there, bringing the horse out here, was just a way of going around what he said, and you know that. Amy you could have gotten seriously hurt, that's why Adam told you not to go in."

Amy started tearing up, "I'm..I'm sorry Hoss, Joe I didn't mean to get you so upset."

"Amy do as I ask, and go up to your room, and wait for Adam to get home. Don't make it any worse for yourself." Joe said sadly.

"Joe..I'm sorry please don't tell Adam, please," Amy begged.

"I'm not going to tell him," Joe said. He saw her look relieved, "You are." Joe finished, pointing at Amy.

"Me, but, but, he's gonna." Amy said.

"That was your choice, I'm sorry Amy, but you decided to disobey Adam, now you have to deal with the consequences." Joe explained.

"But I didn't disobey him, I didn't go IN THE CORRAL!" Amy shouted, she then felt herself being spun around, and felt two more SMACK SMACK to her backside.

"Don't shout at me." Joe said said sternly, "Now, you're honestly telling me you don't understand why what you did was wrong, honestly?"

"Ok I know, I'm sorry Joe, I really am." Amy whined.

"Go up to your room, and wait for Adam." Joe said pointing towards the house.

She started walking towards the house, her head hanging. She stopped, turned around and said, "I'm sorry Joe."

"Go." Joe said pointing towards the house.

She quickly turned around, and ran up to her room.


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't you think you were a little tough on her, Joe?" Hoss asked after Amy had ran in the house.

"What do you mean," Joe asked confused.

"Well, she said she was sorry, don't you think you should have been a little less tougher with her." Hoss explained.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was, and how she tried to go around the rule. 'I didn't go in the corral', that was so deceptive. You don't think she deserves to be punished for that?" Joe said with an irratated voice.

"Well of course I do, I just think you could have been a bit less harsh on her." Hoss explained.

"HARSH, you think I was harsh. That was not harsh, harsh would have been putting her over my knee, instead of just giving her a few swats, and then sending her up to her room to sit on a hard chair, and wait for Adam to get home. That would have been harsh." Joe explained.

"Joe, she's a little girl, she's gonna make mistakes, just like you made mistakes when you were her age." Hoss said.

"I know I made mistakes when I was her age, I also had quite a few 'chats in the barn' with Pa because of those mistakes, and that's how I finally learned. Obviously, that's the exact way she's going to have to learn." Joe said frustrated.

"But, before and after those 'chats in the barn' Pa didn't make you feel like you weren't forgiven, and that's exactly the way you're NOT treating that little girl." Hoss explained.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked confused.

"That little girl just told she was sorry several times, and all you could say was that she needed to go up to her room, and if she didn't you were going to spank her, if I were her, and you treated me the way you just did her, I would feel like you didn't forgive me." Hoss explained.

"That's the way you would feel, she's not you." Joe snapped.

"Yeah, but-," Hoss started.

"No enough of this, I got work to do. She deserves what she gets, she did something wrong, she needs to be corrected for it." Joe said frustrated, walking into the barn.

Hoss just walked over to his horse, and stroked her, "Yeah Joe's got himself a problem, doesn't he girl?"

A couple hours later Adam came home, Joe came out to meet him, "You better go talk to your daughter."

"What happened?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"I told her I wouldn't tell you, and that she needed to explain what happened herself." Joe said in a gruff voice.

"That doesn't sound good," Adam said.

"It's not. I gotta get back to work, just thought I'd let you know." Joe said, walking back in the barn.

"It must have been bad." Adam said, turning to Elizabeth.

"Why do you say that, Adam?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Because Joe's mad at her, if you can get Joe mad, you must have done something really bad. Well, I guess I better go talk to her." Adam replied, walking Elizabeth into the house. Adam walked up to Amy's door and knocked, "Amy it's Adam."

"Come in," Amy replied weekly.

Adam came in, "So what happened?"

"Joe didn't tell you?" Amy replied with her head down.

"No he said you would tell me, so what happened?" Adam asked.

"I..I.. DIDN'T go IN the corral." Amy said trying to explain.

"Ok, you didn't go in the corral, what did you do?" Adam asked.

"I didn't go in the corral, but I did start to bring the horse out of the corral." Amy explained.

"What? Amy, do you realize how dangerous that is?" Adam asked.

"Yes Sir, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a better look at her, please don't be mad." Amy said frantically.

"Amy, why would you do that, you know I told you not to-," Adam started.

"I didn't disobey you, I didn't go in the corral." Amy interrupted.

"No you didn't go in the corral, but you did do something you knew I wouldn't approve of, because if you didn't know I wouldn't approve, then you wouldn't be saying over and over that you didn't go IN the corral." Adam explained.

"I didn't disobey you though." Amy whined.

"Are you telling me you didn't know what you were doing, and that I wouldn't approve, is that what you're telling me?" Adam asked.

Amy dropped her head, "No sir, I knew what I was doing, and that it was a way to get around your rule, I'm sorry."

Adam put his arm around her, "Amy, do you know why I told you not to go in the corral?"

"Because it was dangerous," she replied meekly.

"Yes because it's dangerous, you know if you had opened that gate, that horse could have ran you over, or it could have stomped on you, there are multiple things that could have happend, that's why I told you not to go in the corral. I give you rules to keep you safe, I understand that you didn't disobey that rule, but you knew a way to get around it, and I don't appreciate you doing that." Adam explained.

"I'm really sorry," Amy said tearing up, "Are you gonna...spank me?"

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?" Adam asked.

She dropped her head, "I think you should."

"But you didn't disobey me." Adam said simply.

"No I didn't, but i was sneaky, and went around the rule. I deserve a spanking." Amy said embarassed.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Amy said.

"Alright, come here," Adam said motioning for her to come to him. She slowly walked over to him, layed over his lap, then he started, SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, he lifted her back up, she looked shocked.

"Is that all," Amy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, unless you want more." Adam said with a slight smile.

"No sir, but why wasn't it longer?" Amy asked confused.

"Well, I think you knew what you did was wrong, and hopefully you won't do it again," Adam said with a raised eyebrow, she shook her head, "Good, I think you've learned you're lesson."

"Thank you Adam, I'm really am sorry," Amy said.

"I know honey, and I forgive you. BUT if you ever go around the rule like that again, I won't go as easy on you." Adam said looking at her.

"I won't Sir, thank you." She said with a smile that quickly disappeared, and then she started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" Adam asked holding her in his arms.

"Joe hates me," she said crying.

"Joe doesn't hate you why would you think that?" Adam asked confused.

"Because I told him I was sorry, and he never said he forgave me." Amy replied.

"I think he was just worried about you, you did something really dangerous. Maybe you should go talk to him, he's had time to think about it." Adam said nudging her out the door.

"Yes sir," Amy replied. She ran to the barn saw Joe, and said in a meek voice, "Joe?"


	22. Joe's forgiveness!

Amy ran down to the barn, "Joe?"

"Yes?" Joe replied, with his back turned to her, messing with a saddle.

"Do you hate me now?" Amy asked fresh tears starting.

Joe turned around looking shocked, "of course not why would I hate you?"

"Because I tried to get around the rule, and I did something dangerous, and I-" Amy started to explain.

"Stop..come here," Joe said sympathetically, sitting down on a bench next to where he was working, waving his arm for her to come. She slowly walked over to him, head down. "Amy look at me," Joe said sternly, lifting her chin. She looked up at him teary eyed. "Honey, I could never hate you, I might get disappointed in you at times, but I will always love you, always remember that. I'm sorry that I was harsh on you, and made you feel that way, but I was scared..scared of the thought of what could have happened to you. You did a dangerous thing."

"I know..I'm sorry," Amy said dropping her head again.

"Yes you do know, and I'm sure Adam took care of that issue. I know you're sorry honey, I forgive you. I love you, Amy, and I don't want you to ever think that I hate you again, okay?" Joe said looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Joe I love you too," Amy said with a smile.

As soon as Joe saw her smile, he pulled her into a tight hug, "Okay then, now that that's settled, why don't you help me out here before we have to go in for dinner?" About that time Hoss walked in, and smiled.

"Really, can I?" Amy said, her mood lightning up.

"Of course you can, why I bet you can even out work Hoss, I mean that's pretty easy considering he just stands around listening to other peoples conversation," Joe said with a smirk.

"I was not listenin', I had to come in here, and get...um..this," Hoss said, picking up a bit, and walking quickly out the door. Joe, and Amy just laughed as he walked out.

About an hour later, Joe, and Amy came out of the barn starting to head into the house, they got distracted by a rider coming up the driveway. Amy tried to get a better look at the rider, as he got closer, she could tell she had seen him from somewhere. She squinted her eyes until he got up close, she widened her eyes, she said, "No, it can't be?"

"What..who is that, Amy?" Joe asked with curiosity, and concern in his voice.

"Papa?" Amy said wide eyed, and dropped mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

"What..who is that, Amy?" Joe asked with curiosity.

"Papa?" Amy said wide eyed, and dropped mouth.

"What! Papa?" Joe exclaimed.

"Hello, Darling." A man on the horse replied to Amy with a charming crooked smile on his face, while getting off his horse. He was tall around 6 ft. 2, he had black wavy hair, and sea green eyes.

"No it can't be, you're..you're.." Amy said shaking her head, and backing up slowly beside Joe.

"I know honey, it's..it's a shock, but I'm alive, and well." The man replied, walking over to Amy, starting to wipe a stray tear off her face, Amy backed up behind Joe quickly, Joe stood there proudly protecting her. "Don't be scared honey, Papa's back, and he won't leave you ever again."

He started to reach for her again, but she slapped his hand away, "No! Don't touch me!" With that Amy took off running to the house.

"Amy, come back here!" The man said, starting to run after her, Joe stood in front of him, frowning. "Excuse me, will you please move out my way?" The man asked sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me, but you're on ponderosa land, and I don't appreciate the fact of some stranger coming onto our land, and messing with my niece, who are you?" Joe replied, blocking him.

"I am no stranger, James Wilson is the name, I am Amy's father, and I'm sure you're not her Uncle." James said snidely.

"Shows how much you know," Joe replied back, with a smirk on his face, the man just glared at him,"As much as I don't want to, I suppose we ought to go in the house, and talk."

"Yes I suppose we should," James replied.

Meanwhile in the house, Amy came bursting through the door, "Move!" She yelled running in between Adam, and Elizabeth.

"Excuse me!" Adam exclaimed, with a stern look on his face, grabbing her arm as she ran in between, and swatting her once SMACK, "Young lady, that was extremely rude, apologize, NOW!"

With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him, "I..I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean to be rude..It's just, he..I.." then she hugged Adam tight, crying into his shirt.

Adam looked at Elizabeth questionably, then bent down to Amy's height, hugging her tight, "Amy, honey, what happened, what's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Amy looked Adam in eyes, then James walked through the door, "Him, that's what's wrong," Amy said, pointing at him.

"James!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "What! How?"

Adam stood up, keeping Amy behind, "Who may I ask are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am James Wilson, Elizabeth's husband, and Amy's father." James said, while sticking his hand out to Adam.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Amy said, letting go of Adam, and running up the stairs.

"AMY! Don't run away from me!" James exclaimed, while Adam, Joe, and Hoss stepped in front of him. He looked at the three of them, and backed up slowly.

"How are you here? You're supposed to be dead!" Elizabeth said hatefully.

"No my dear, I can assure you I'm not dead, I am very alive," James replied with the crooked smile on his face again.

"HOW?" Elizabeth asked through clenched teeth.

"How, my dear, well that question is one you won't have answered, I just came to pick up my daughter, I'd rather her not be raised by a total stranger." James said calmly.

"A stranger 'your' daughter runs to for comfort, instead of going to her own father. Isn't that rather strange." Adam replied proudly.

The crooked smile quickly disappeared off his face, "She's in shock, that's all, she'll come around. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way, with MY daughter."

"YOUR DAUGHTER, you haven't had anything to do with her for two years, you left her, made her think that you were dead, what makes you think she'll want you as a father, you will have nothing to do with her at ALL!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You need to leave this house, NOW! How dare you think that you can just waltz in our lives as if nothing has happened, you'll never change, you're crazy if you think I would ever let you have our daughter."

"She's my flesh, and blood, she loves me-," James started.

"Yeah she's proved it alright, she ran away from you James, she doesn't want anything to do with you, and neither do I, so just leave, and don't come back." Elizabeth interjected. "Why would you do that to her, I'm not surprised you'd do it me, but her, why? You said you loved her, and that you'd never hurt her, I guess that was just one of your many lies."

"Well, well, look who's gotten a little tougher since last I saw." James said, while glairing at her.

"Yes I have, I had to be!" Elizabeth said crossing her arms, glaring back.

"I think it's time you left." Adam said, trying to guide James out the door.

"I'm not going anywhere without my daughter!" James exclaimed.

"Now listen here, you are in my house, I or my sons make the demands, not you. If he asks you to leave, you leave," Ben said walking over to him, shaking his finger in his face, then towards the door.

"I'm not leaving without my daugher-," James started to say.

"She's not your daughter anymore, you left, you gave up your right! She doesn't want you!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I'm not leaving! At least not without talking to her!" James yelled back.

"SHE DOESN'T-," Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth, lower your voice, honey. There's no reason to shout.." Adam said trying to calm his wife down, he turned towards her lowering his voice so James could not hear, "now he's obviously not going to leave without talking to her at least, or he'll come back, I know you probably don't want him to, and she may not want to, but it's better to get it over with, don't you think?" Elizabeth looked Adam in the eyes, dropped her head, and then nodded. "Alright then, I'll go get her."

"No Adam, let me go get her, I think it'd be better for you to stay down here with Elizabeth." Joe spoke up. Adam nodded his head in agreement, with that Joe headed up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Up in her room Amy started pacing once again talking to herself, "How can this be? He's supposed to be dead! This has to be a dream, although that swat didn't feel much like a dream," she said while using one hand to rub out the remaining sting in her behind from the swat Adam had given her. "If it's not a dream, why would he do this to me, why would he make me think he was dead? I thought he loved me?" Amy then burst into tears, and threw herself on the bed. She then heard a knock on the door, "GO AWAY!"

"It's Joe, honey, can I come in, please?" Joe said sorrowfully.

"NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE!" Amy yelled again.

"Amy, please. We have to talk this out, there's no point in dragging it out." Joe replied.

"NO!" Amy yelled, then opened the door, "JUST GO AWAY!"

She started to slam the door, but he stopped her, "Now listen here, I haven't done anything wrong, there's no reason for you to be shouting, and slamming doors in my face. You need to lower your voice, and be a little more respectful, understand, or WE will have a problem, understand?" Joe asked calmly, but sternly.

Amy started to glare at him, but realized it would not be in her best interest to argue, softened her face, opened the door wider, and said, "Come in."

Joe came in, and sat on the bed, "Honey, James wants to talk to you."

"I DON'T-," Amy started.

"Keep your voice down," Joe reprimanded.

"I don't want to talk to him, I want him to leave, please Joe can't you make him leave?" Amy pleaded.

"I could honey, but he'd just come back. Don't you think it would be better to talk to him, and get it over with?" Joe asked.

"I don't want to Joe, why do I have to? Why can't he just leave?" Amy asked sorrowfully.

"I don't know honey, he wants to talk to you...He wants to take you away with him." Joe explained sympathetically.

"WHAT!" Amy started to yell again, but then saw the look on Joe's face, and lowered her voice, "Why would he think I would want to go with him?"

"I don't know, honey. That's why you need to go down, and talk. The sooner you talk to him, the sooner this will all be over with, okay?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I just don't understand..I thought he loved me?" Amy said, bursting into fresh tears.

Joe pulled her into his arms, hugged her tight, "I'm sorry honey, I don't know what to say."  
He held her in a tight hug for a few minutes, then said, "Amy, it's time to go down, okay?"

She muffled a slight, "okay."

...Meanwhile downstairs...

Hoss, and Ben had gone outside to give Adam, Elizabeth, and James some privacy. James had sat on the loveseat across from the fireplace, Adam was sitting in his usual spot on the right of the chair, which was to the right of the loveseat, and Elizabeth had her arms crossed, pacing back, and forth in front of the fireplace.

"How could you? How could you do this to her?" Elizabeth asked hatefully. "How could you make her think you were dead, why would you make her suffer like that? Do you have any idea what she went through? No of course you didn't, because you were being your usual sellfish self, didn't care about anyone, but yourself. I knew you didn't care about me enough to care about my feelings, but I at least thought you would care about your own daughter! I thought you loved her-."

"I did love her, I still do-," James interrupted, standing up from the couch.

Elizabeth flinched a little when he stood up, but then continued, "No you don't don't you dare say that, if you loved her, you wouldn't have made her believe you were dead." Elizabeth said, glaring at him.

"She's right you know, if you loved me so much why would you let me think you were dead?" Amy asked, walking down the stairs. Elizabeth took a seat on the chair straight across from Adam, James watched his daughter as she walked down the stairs, "Why would you, huh? I loved you so much-,"

"I love you too, darling-," James started to say as he started to walk over to her.

"NO! Don't say that to me, you don't love me...and I don't love you either." Amy said angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Amy, don't say that to me, you don't mean it, I know you-," James started once again.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ME-," Amy started to yell again.

"Stop yelling, young lady, there's no reason for you to shout!" James reprimanded.

Amy crossed her arms, and walking past James, and over to Adam, "Fine! I won't yell, but it's not because you told me not to, it's because I don't want to get in trouble with my real father." Adam sat there looking proud.

"Real father?" James copied her, and then glared at Adam. "You're real father, I am your real father, I am the one who raised you."

"YOU...are the one who abandoned me!" Amy said glaring at him.

"Amy..please-," James started again.

"Please what? Please listen to your explanation, please listen to your apology? Fine explain, apologize, that's not going to change anything!" Amy said turning away from him, crossing her arms.

"Amy..I.." James started to say, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Um..Elizabeth why don't you, Joe, and I go and make some coffee?" Adam interjected.

"Adam...I don't think that's such a good idea-," Elizabeth started to say.

"I'm fine, Mother." Amy said still glaring at James.

"Oh alright," Elizabeth said walking over to Amy, then whispering in her ear, "we'll be right in the next room, call if you need us, alright sweetheart?"

Amy nodded sweetly, "Alright, mother." Elizabeth kissed her on top of her head, then walked into the kitchen with Adam.

"You've changed, Amy." James said walking closer to her.

"It's been two years, James-," Amy started to say, with an irritated tone.

"James? Excuse me, young lady, I don't care if you are mad at me, you don't need to be disrespectful towards, you know that never went over well." James reprimanded.

She glared at him for a few minutes, "Fine! Mr. Wilson, it's been two years, of course I have changed."

"Yes, you've changed more like your mother I see," James said with disgust. "I suppose by now she has turned you against me."

"Better to be like her, than you...She didn't turn you against me, she always talked highly about you, I always thought highly of you, until now...why would you do that to me?" Amy replied hatefully.

"You better watch your tone with me young lady, I don't like that at all, and you know I won't stand for it neither," James said glaring at her.

"Well, I don't appreciate the fact of you making me think you were dead, I loved you!" Amy replied.

"Amy I love you, too, now if we could just-," James started.

"NO! You don't understant, I said 'loved' not love, I did love you, but I don't anymore... I want you to leave, NOW!" Amy said hatefully, pointing towards the door.

"I told you to watch your tone, young lady. I oughta take a switch to you right now, for being so disrespectful. Don't think that I won't neither!" James said stepping closer to her, she backed up a little bit, "Now, I'm sorry for making you think that I was dead, there was no good reason for making you believe that, there also is no good explanation as to why I did that, but I'm back now, and I want you to come with me?"

"Come with you, COME WITH YOU! Why would I want to go with you?" Amy shouted.

"Listen to me," James said in a low voice stepping even closer to her, "I am your father, and you will respect me, you raise your voice to me again, and I will wear your hide out, do you understand me?"

Amy glared at him, lowered her voice, "You won't have to worry about that anymore, I'm done talking, I want you to leave, and I don't want you to come back."

"Amy, I want you to go with me?" James pleaded.

"I'm not going with you, why would I you're nothing to me." Amy replied casually.

"Well, you certainly have become your mother.." James replied with hateful disgust, stepping closer to her. "She always was always disrespectful, never appreciated anything I did, and now your just like her. Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson I had to teach her a few times."

Amy started backing up, as James started getting closer, "ADAM! JOE! MAMA!"


	25. Chapter 25

**"I'm not going with you, why would I you're nothing to me." Amy replied casually.**

**"Well, you certainly have become your mother.." James replied with hateful disgust, stepping closer to her. "She always was always disrespectful, never appreciated anything I did, and now your just like her. Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson I had to teach her a few times."**

**Amy started backing up, as James started getting closer, "ADAM! JOE! MAMA!"**

Just as James was about to grab Amy, Adam and Joe came in the room with their guns drawns, "I wouldn't do that, Mr. Wilson," Adam replied casually, glaring at him. Amy ran quickly over behind him. About that time Elizabeth walked in.

"I think it's time you left," Joe said, getting closer to James.

"I expect you won't be coming back anytime soon, seeing as Amy doesn't seem to want to go with you, so I suggest you say your goodbyes now, and if you do come back just remember next time you will be trespassing-," Adam explained, following behind Joe towards James.

"And we don't treat tresspassers that well," Joe added still walking towards James, and glaring at him.

James almost tripped over his own two feet backing up around the couch, and walking towards the door, "Fine, I'll go! You can have em', both of em', good ridance!"

"Same goes to you, **_James_**." Amy said snidely. "You may not have been dead before, but you are officially dead to me now."

"Why you little-," James started to say hatefully.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, I don't think that would be in your best interest to insult _**MY**_ daughter," Adam replied getting closer to James. "I suggest you leave **_NOW_**!"

**"**And **_DON'T_** come back!" Joe added.

"Don't worry, I won't." James said, looking in disgust at Amy, and Elizabeth, and then walking out the Joe, and Adam following closly behind to make sure he actually did leave.

** ...Meanwhile Inside...**

"Amy...I.." Elizabeth started to say, walking over to Amy to comfort her.

"Stop, Mother! I'm fine, I don't need you to comfort me." Amy said starting to go up the stairs.

"Amy, please? You can't keep this to yourself, it won't do you any good, even I-," Elizabeth started again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'M NOT YOU, MOTHER!" Amy shouted.

"Don't you yell at me, young lady!" Elizabeth reprimanded.

"What are you going to do about it, Mother, actually be a parent for once?" Amy retorted.

Elizabeth looked shocked, "Amelia Faith! How dare you speak to me in that manner!"

"I've spoken to you that way for years mother, you didn't seem to have a problem with it before! You never were a mother to me, and now all of a sudden you want to be, and want me to respect you, NO it doesn't work that way!" Amy explained. "You never did protect me, it seems you always left it to someone else. Like just now, you let Adam take care of James, you left me in the room alone with him, knowing the kind of person he was, and that he could hurt me, yet you left me-."

"I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't think he would hurt you-," Elizabeth started once again.

"You're sorry, YOU'RE SORRY!" Amy yelled.

"You told me you were fine-," Elizabeth started again, starting to cry.

About that time Adam, and Joe had walked in, neither Elizabeth, nor Amy noticed them come in.

"You knew what he was like, what he could do. How was I supposed to know what he was like, I'm the kid, not the wife who was beaten by him whenever he got mad. You should have insisted to stay in here, whether I wanted you to, or not. I shouldn't have to be the adult all the time, I'm tired of always having to be the brave one, having to be the parent to you." Amy replied. "You want me to respect you? Then start acting like the mother you should have been a long time ago!"

"You want me to be a mother, you want me to start correcting you for being a disresptful little brat all the time, fine that's exactly what I'll start doing." Elizabeth replied going over to her daughter, pulling her over to the chair, pulling her over her knee, and spanking her. Adam, and Joe were in shock, didn't know quite how to handle this. Elizabeth swatted her about 10 times, and then let her up. "There are you happy! Is that the kind of mother you want me to be?"

Amy just shook her head, fresh tears in her eyes, and ran up the stairs, "I HATE YOU!"

"Amy! Wait, I'm sorry!" Elizabeth yelled to her daughter, as she ran up the stairs. She started to go up after her, but Adam ran in front of her, and stopped her, "Oh Adam, what did I do? I shouldn't have done that, what did I do? That was such a mistake, I just got so mad. What am I going to do?" Elizabeth said frantically, starting to cry hystarically.

Adam pulled her into a quick hug, "Go sit down, Elizabeth I'll go talk to Amy. Joe please have hopsing make some tea?"

Joe looked disguted at Elizabeth because of the way she had treated his little niece, "Adam, I'd rather-."

"I don't care what you'd rather do, you're going to do what I told you to do!" Adam scolded.

"Adam, I-." Joe started.

"JOE! You may be an adult now, but that doesn't mean I still can't take you over my knee, I asked you to do something, go do it! I will talk to Amy." Adam said in a low voice. Joe decided not to argue, and headed towards the kitchen. Adam quickly went up the stairs to his daughters room he knocked on the door, and...

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews, I appreciate it very much, please keep them coming!:) I'm trying to update my stories as soon as possible, hope you all like how the story is coming along.**


	26. Chapter 26

Adam knocked on the door, "Come in," came the sullen reply.

"Amy, honey are you alright?" Adam asked sympathetically, going over and sitting by her.

"I'm fine, Adam." Amy replied, getting up, and moving away from him.

"Honey, you know better than to talk to your mother like that, to anyone like that. You know I won't tolerate it, and I don't expect your mother to tolerate it either, she did the right thing in spanking you, not in the right way, but-," Adam started to explain to her.

"I knew you'd take her side," Amy replied snidely.

"Honey you have to understand-," Adam started again.

"No you need to understand! You need to understand what she has treated me like all these years, she hardly ever noticed I was alive, didn't care what I thought, most the time I was taking care of her, not the other way around, and now all of a sudden she wants to start being a mother, because she has someone like you to back her up? NO! It shouldn't work like that!" Amy explained hatefully, trying to keep from shouting.

"Okay fine, but you need to understand something right now, if you talk to me in that manner that you just did again, I will not hesitate to take you over my knee, and give you a good tanning, do you understand me?" Adam asked seriously, Amy just nodded her head, "Good. Amy, I know you're angry right now, but that gives you no right to be disrespectful towards me, I don't care if you speak your mind, but you have to be respectful, okay?"

"Yes Sir," Amy replied dropping her head. "Adam, it's not fair."

"Amy, I know you, and your mother have had problems in the past, but she wants to change that, and you should to, it would be better for you if you did." Adam replied.

"What gives her the right to spank me? Just because she calls herself my mother, you have to act like one in order to claim that right!" Amy stated.

"Sweetheart, I know things have been tough for you, especially lately, I'm sorry, but things are going to get better, your mother wants to start being your mother, and she will start being your mother. You have to understand that your mother was scared-," Adam started.

"SO WAS I," Amy shouted, then saw the look on Adam's face, "I'm sorry." Adam stood up, and walked over to her, "Adam, I'm sorry, please don't!"

Adam grabbed her arm, and landed five swats to her backside, which was enough to bring tears to Amy's eyes. "I told you I will not tolerate you being disrespectful, I should spank you more than that, but we'll see how the rest of this conversation goes, you better watch your step, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Amy replied meekly. "I'm sorry, but I was scared to, Adam. She wasn't the only one going through that, and I was the kid, I shouldn't of had to be the strong person for her."

"I know, sweetheart, you shouldn't have been. I'm sorry you did, but that's over now, don't you think we should all just move past this, don't you want your mother to be your mother?" Adam asked.

"Does that mean she still gets to spank me?" Amy asked.

Adam laughed a little at that question, "Yes Amy, she's your mother, she does have the right to spank you...when you're doing something wrong."

"Guess it won't be that bad, I mean the spanking she gave me didn't even hurt." Amy replied with a slight smile.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to make sure it does-," Adam started to say in a joking manner.

"No, nevermind it hurt, it hurt. I won't do it again." Amy said frantically, moving her hands behind her to cover her backside.

"Okay then, but I do think you need to go and apologize to your mother, you were very rude, and disrespectful." Adam said sternly.

"Yes, Adam I know I do. I didn't mean it, you know? I just go so mad!" Amy replied.

"I know, that happens sometimes, BUT I don't want that to be a normal thing, understand me?" Adam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Sir, I understand, it won't happen...too often," Amy replied with a smile.

Adam started smiling, "Oh too often, huh, too often," he repeated after her, and then pulled her to him, and started tickling her.

"Okay, okay, okay, it won't happen!" Amy replied giggling.

"I didn't think so," Adam replied smiling, "Come on let's go down, and remember NO attitude, or those few swats a few minutes ago will seem like a bee sting, understand?"

Amy opened her eyes wide, and nodded her head, "Yes Sir, I understand."

Adam, and Amy headed downstairs, Joe was still upset with Elizabeth, and Elizabeth looked more worried than ever, Amy called out, "Mother?"

Elizabeth stood up quickly, turning to her daughter, "Oh Amy, I'm sorry-."

"No mother, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, I don't hate you." Amy said sadly.

"No Amy, you should hate me, I never was a mother to you, especially after James had died, I may not have technically abandoned you, but I abandoned you, and I'm sorry. I'd like to change that now though, if you'll allow me? Honey, I know this is no excuse, but I never had someone in my life to show me what a mother should be like, you'll have to bear with me, but I plan from now on to do my best at it, I hope you can forgive me?" Elizabeth explained, tears running down her eyes.

"I understand mother, I forgive you, I hope you can forgive what a brat I've been?" Amy asked shamefully.

"Of course darling, I'm also sorry that I spanked you-," Elizabeth started.

"No Elizabeth, she deserved that spanking-," Adam started to reprimand Elizabeth.

"Yes mother, Adam's right I deserved that spanking, no matter the past, I shouldn't have treated you, or anyone like that, I'm sorry." Amy interrupted Adam, she turned around to look at Adam, he returned her gaze with a proud look from him.

"Well I'm sorry for the way that I spanked you, that was definitley wrong." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"That's okay, it didn't really feel-," Amy started to say jokingly.

"Uhmmm." Adam cleared his throat.

"I..mean, it hurt real bad, but it's okay," Amy replied quickly getting the meaning of Adam's clearing of the throat. Joe just snickered at her.

Elizabeth smiled embarrasingly, "Well, I guess I don't really have much experience in spanking, I'll probably leave that up to Adam."

"I'd rather you didn't," Amy said rubbing her backside from the remaining sting left from those few swats Adam had given her upstairs. Adam, Joe, and Elizabeth all laughed about that.

"Hey uh..Amy why don't we go out, and check on that new little filly of Hoss's." Joe suggested trying to change the subject, Amy looked up at him gratefully, they both went outside.

As soon as they walked out the door, Elizabeth turned to Adam, and said, "Oh Adam, I've messed up so badly. I'm such a horrible mother."

"You are not a horrible mother, you've made mistakes, everyone does. Amy doesn't seem to hold that against you, and neither do I, so don't worry about it anymore." Adam stated. Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, "Alright then, let's move on. You don't have anymore old dead husbands that I should know about, do you?" Adam asked jokingly.

Elizabeth laughed slightly nervous, "No..of course not, Adam. Hey, when's dinner going to be ready, I'm starved," she added quickly, trying to change the subject, hoping Adam didn't catch her nervousness.

"It should be ready anytime I think," Adam replied with a smile, noticing the slight nervousness coming off of her, but decided it was probably just stress from the day.


	27. Chapter 27

It's been a week, there's been no sight of James, it seems he's left town for good, but there's another stranger in town who could it be, guess you'll have to read to find out!

Adam, Elizabeth, Joe, and Amy are in town.

Elizabeth, and Amy had been quarling for weeks about buying Amy some new dresses for school, Amy however didn't want to buy new dresses. She didn't want to wear dresses at all, having spent the past few weeks with four men in the house, and helping with chores around the house she had gotten accustomed to wearing pants, and she didn't like the idea of going back to dresses. A little 'chat' with Adam though changed her mind quickly, it was the only spanking she had received all week.

Amy was sulking about the fact that she had lost the arguement, of course Joe being Joe he tried to brighten her mood up by telling her that he would ride to town with her, he had already talked to Adam about it, and that she could ride her own horse to town. She loved that idea.

She had become quite a little rider, and she loved every chance she got to go riding. Although she wasn't allowed to go riding all alone she had to have someone with her at all times, and if she did go off riding alone, well she knew the consequences.

Elizabeth was in the dresshop with Amy, making her try on several dresses, Amy was starting to get fed up, "Mother, I don't need to try on all these dresses, can't we just pick a few, and go home, please?"

"Amy, please stop whinning, it does no good." Elizabeth replied holding up another dress, "now go try this one on."

"Mother, I've already tried that one on three times already, please I don't want to try anything else on. Please just make up your mind we've been here for over an hour already." Amy said, crossing her arms.

"Amy, I'm warning you stop whinning, it's not ladylike at all. Only a few more dresses, okay?" Elizabeth reprimanded.

Amy let out a deep sigh, "Mother that's what you said ten dresses ago!"

"Don't you want to look your best for school, look like a girL?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mother it's just school, I don't care how I look, and there are plenty of dresses that I've already tried on that are good enough for school, it's not like I'm trying to make an impression on anyone." Amy explained, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady." Elizabeth reprimanded, "Now you never know there might be a young boy whose your age-."

"Oh mother, stop it, I'm only 13 years old, I'm not interested in any of these dumb boys around here, besides I'm sure Adam wouldn't want you trying to fix me up with boys." Amy replied.

"Oh Amy, I just meant-," Elizabeth started to say.

"I know what you meant. I'm not trying on anymore dresses." Amy stated.

"Amy you will try on as many dresses as I tell you, or else I'll go get your father, and he will settle the matter." Elizabeth stated.

"That's not fair, I'm not doing anything wrong!" Amy replied starting to raise her voice a little.

"You are to, you are deliberately disobeying me, now go try on this dress, or else I will go get Adam." Elizabeth said, holding the dress up to her.

"I'm not trying to be disobedient, you're not being fair! We've been here for over an hour, and I wouldn't doubt I've tried on a hundred dresses-." Amy started to say.

"A hundred dresses, well I was wondering what was taking the two of you so long?" Adam replied coming into the store.

"Adam, good maybe you can settle this arguement." Elizabeth replied walking over to him, "Amy is being totally unreasonable I've been trying to get her to try on this dress for the past five minutes, she just will not do it."

"Is that so?" Adam asked Amy, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes Adam, but she's had me try on the same dress three times already. It's not fair, I don't like playing her little dress up doll. I've already tried on several dresses, and I only need five, can't we just go, please Adam?" Amy replied.

"Amy don't whine, please, "Adam reprimanded, then turned his attention to Elizabeth, and said, "Elizabeth honey, we really do need to be getting home soon, I don't think she's asking too much, if she's already tried the dress on three times, I think that's two more times than she needs to. However, Amy when your mother tells you to do something, no matter how many times you may have tried on the dress, it doesn't matter if she asks you to do something, you do it, understand?" Adam asked.

"Yes sir," Amy replied dropping her head.

"Good, now Elizabeth you and Amy have ten minutes to pick out five dresses, if the two of you fail to pick out the dresses in that amount of time, then I will have no choice than to come back, and settle things in a less graceful manner, do the two of you understand?" Adam asked turning his head from Amy, then to Elizabeth who had a shocked look on her face.

"Adam, you wouldn't really?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would indeed, now do you both understand?" They both nodded their heads, "Alright then, now I'll be back in ten minutes, I'm going to go get Joe from the Saloon, I'll be back, and I want the two of you to be ready." Then he walked out the door.

"See, I'm not the only one who can get in trouble." Amy stated snidely.

"Yes, but you are the only one who can get a spanking from Adam, and from me in the same day, if I hear another one of those comments again." Elizabeth replied. Amy looked shocked, "Okay, so no more trying on dresses, let's pick some out, and quickly."

Adam walked over to the Saloon, where Joe was flying through the air out the door of the saloon, Joe got back up, and ran back in, then flew right back out, landed on the ground, looked up at Adam, "Well? Are you going to help, or just stand there looking like the goof?"

"I'm the goof?" Adam replied questionably, "I'm not the one who's trying to fly like a bird, backwards I might add."

"Haha very funny, will you just help?" Joe asked impatiently. They both rushed into the saloon, knocked out a couple of guys, drank the last of their beer, payed for the damages, then walked out the door, down to the dress shop.

"So what was that about?" Adam asked dusting off his shirt.

"Nothing," Joe replied dusting off his pants.

"Was it about a girl?" Adam replied, trying to hide the smirk.

"Where's Elizabeth, and Amy at, aren't they ready yet?" Joe said trying to change the subject.

"I'll take that as a yes," Adam said smiling, "Yes I hope they are."

Just as they had walked up to the dress shop door, Elizabeth, and Amy walked up, "Well, that was good timing," Adam replied.

"Joe! What happened to your eye?" Amy asked rushing over to him.

"Oh nothing, honey, just had to teach someone a lesson." Joe said, smiling down at Amy, pulling her into a side hug.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were the one who got taught a lesson?" Amy replied sarcastically.

"You should see the other guy," Joe laughed, winking at her.

"Yeah he looks pretty bad, considering I was the one who beat him up." Adam replied smiling.

"Yeah well I-," Joe started.

"Okay boys, enough of this violence talk. Can we please head home now?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yes of course, sweetheart." Adam replied smirking at Joe.

"Wait, I wanted to go to the store." Amy spoke up.

"Honey, it's getting late, we need to get home. We don't have time." Adam replied.

"But that's not fair, it's not my fault we're out of time. I didn't want to spend an hour, and a half trying on dresses. You promised I could." Amy whinned.

"Amy, whinning will get you no where, I've already warned you about that." Adam reprimanded.

"Yes sir, but it really isn't fair, and you promised. I just want to go look at a couple of books, please Adam, please?" Amy begged.

"Amy, begging is not much of an improvement from whinning." Elizabeth reprimanded.

"UGHH! I can't win with the two of you!" Amy shrieked, throwing her hands in the air.

Adam grabbed her arm, and landed 7 swats to her backside. Joe winced at each swat he saw land on Amy's behind. "You know better than to raise your voice to your mother, or I. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry mother, sorry Adam." Amy replied meekly with tears in her eyes.

"Okay now, I shouldn't even allow you to go to the store for throwing that little tantrum, but I did promise, so I will allow you to go. Your mother, and I will head home, Joe can ride back with you if he doesn't mind." Adam explained.

"Please Joe?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Of course, honey, no problem." Joe replied sweetly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Joe, and Adam for letting me go." Amy replied hugging both of them.

"No problem, but-." Adam started.

"Oh great, there's a but," Amy replied, rolling her eyes, then saw Adam's stern gaze, "Sorry."

"As I was saying, but I don't want any more problems for the rest of the day. I was very lenient on you, considering the fact that you have to ride home in saddle. Don't make me regret not giving you more." Adam replied.

"Yes sir," Amy replied. "Come on, Joe, we better go before he changes his mind." Amy grabbed ahold of Joe's hand, and raced down the street. Just as they were about to go into the store, Amy bumped into a young boy around 15-16 years old. They both got knocked down, "Oh I'm sorry," they both replied at the same time.

The boy helped her up," I'm Aaron."

"Amy," she replied.

"Yeah, and I'm Joe. Let's go." Joe replied interrupting them, and pushing her inside.

"Bye," Amy replied waving.

"Bye," Aaron replied waving back.

When they got in the store Joe stated, "No!"

"No what?" Amy asked quizically.

"You know what, just no, you're only 13." Joe replied.

"Eww, Joe, gross. You're right, NO!" Amy replied with disgust.

When Adam, and Elizabeth were getting in the buckboard she noticed the interaction between Amy, and a young boy. She watched Joe, and Amy go inside, she then watched the boy, there was something so familiar about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Then she realized, her mouth dropped open, "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes Adam, fine." Elizabeth replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure, you look as if you'd seen a ghost?" Adam asked.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just been a long day, can we please go home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, um sure." Adam replied, looking at her questionably.

"I'm fine, Adam. Just tired." Elizabeth reassured.

**Thank you soooooooooo much for all the great reviews, you don't know how much I appreciate it. **

**Please keep them coming!:)**

** I'm so happy you like my work, I'm doing my best to update new chapters. **

**Hopefully, I will have more chapters by the end of the week.**

**Thank you again, to all you wonderful readers!:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Amy had purchased a couple of books, and Joe bought some licorice for them to share on the ride home, they had saddled up, and were headed out of town.

"So what took you, and your mother so long in that dress shop?" Joe asked curiously.

"So what caused you to get that black eye?" Amy asked, smirking at him.

"Well played, but seriously I've never known two girls to spend that much time in one store?" Joe asked, smiling.

"It wasn't my choice, I just wanted to pick out five dresses, got to the store, and then ride home, but noooo my mother wants to play dressup, and make it more complicated." Amy replied with sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

"You better not let Adam hear you talk like that, or else he'll go through with that threat, and I'll doubt you will be riding for a while." Joe warned. Amy blushed in embarrasment, "Don't worry about it, honey. We've all been there, getting a spanking threat. It happens, you just have to do your best not to have that threat carried it out, which I can't really give you advice on, I got in so much trouble when I was your age, even now, I've never been able to figure out how to get out of spanking, but you're smart, I'm sure you'll figure out the trick." Joe explained, winking at her.

"The trick is, is not to have such strict father's named, Adam and Ben." Amy said jokingly.

Joe laughed, "Yeah, well I wouldn't trade my Pa, or brother for anything."

"Oh no neither would I, that's not what I meant." Amy said frantically.

"I know, honey." Joe reassured.

"It's just I wish Adam wasn't so strict, I mean I can't get away with anything." Amy replied.

"Yeah, but he's just doing that because he loves you." Joe explained.

"I know he does, it's just sometimes I wish his love wasn't so...loving," Amy replied, squirming in her saddle.

"Well, that's just part of it, honey. You'll understand one day when you have kids." Joe replied smiling, "Who knows maybe someday soon you'll have a little brother, or sister that you'll have to be 'loving' to."

"Haha, yeah I don't know about that." Amy laughed.

"Well, just think of it this way, you have another brother, or sister you won't always be the one who gets into trouble." Joe replied jokingly. "The youngest always gets in more trouble, I would know."

"I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Amy added, smiling.

** ****************Meanwhile back at the Ponderosa********************

"Elizabeth, what's wrong you haven't said a word the whole ride home?" Adam asked worried, helping Elizabeth down from the buckboard.

"Adam, I've already told you it's nothing. I'm just tired." Elizabeth stated, starting to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, "There's a difference between being tired, and being upset, and you my dear are upset. So what's wrong?"

She looked straight into his eyes, "Nothing is wrong, now will you please just leave it," then she jerked her arm from his grip, and stomped inside, and up to her room.

Hoss walked over to Adam after hearing the interraction, "What's up big brother? Honeymoon over already?"

Adam just glared at him, "Would you mind putting the horses up, I have to take care of some business?" Hoss just nodded his head.

Adam then walked upstairs to his, and Elizabeth's room, "Elizabeth I know there's something wrong, will you please just tell me? Are you mad because I made you end your shopping trip? Are you mad at me because I let Amy go to the store, if you are I'm sorry, but I promised her, and I don't break my promises, or is it because-."

"NO ADAM! Stop, please I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at Amy. Just stop!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Then what is it, and I swear if you say you're just tired again, you're going to get me angry." Adam stated.

"Okay fine, I'm upset! I'm not upset with you, or Amy, so please just drop it. It's my problem, I can deal with it." Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth that's not the way this works, I'm your husband I'm supposed to help with your problems, I want to help you with your problems. You may not think it's my place, but when you start treating me differently, then it is my place, now tell me what's wrong! If you tell me nothing, that's a lie, and I don't like it when someone lies to me, and there will be consequences!" Adam warned.

"You mean you would..I..no you...I...no," Elizabeth stuttered.

"Yes I would, so either tell me the truth, or-," Adam started.

"Fine! You want to know what wrong, that boy that bumped into Amy earlier today at the store-," Elizabeth started, but then suddenly stopped.

"Yes, what about him?" Adam asked.

"He's..." Elizabeth took a deep breath, "he's my...son!"

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I figured I had kept you guys in suspense long enough, lol. **

**More of the story to come!**

**Hope you enjoy!:)**

**Thank you again for all the great reviews!**

**Please keep them coming!**


	29. Chapter 29

**"Fine! You want to know what wrong, that boy that bumped into Amy earlier today at the store-," Elizabeth started, but then suddenly stopped.**

**"Yes, what about him?" Adam asked.**

**"He's..." Elizabeth took a deep breath, "he's my...son!"**

Adam started chuckling to himself, "Haha, I'm sorry did you say your son?"

"Yes Adam, he's-," Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth, okay enough with the jokes. I can't believe that you're still so upset with me that you would lie about something like that? You seriously expect me to believe that a boy, who's most likely 16-17 years of age is your son? You're too young?" Adam asked starting to lose the sense of humor.

"Awe, well that's quite flattering Adam-," Elizabeth started, trying to change the subject.

"Elizabeth Cartwright! My patience is running out very quickly, I suggest you tell me the truth." Adam stated, standing in front of her, crossing his arms.

"I am telling the truth Adam, he's my son." Elizabeth replied, starting to weaken under his gaze.

"Elizabeth he's 17 years old-," Adam started.

"He's 16, nearly 17." Elizabeth stated.

Adam looked at her shocked, then continued, "Fine..He's 16 years old that would have meant you had him at age.."Adam stopped tipped his head back, and started doing the math in his head, "At 14 years old? My dear, this story is not adding up, but sense you seem to know some information about him, I suggest you start quickly explaining."

"Okay," Elizabeth inhaled deeply, "You had better sit down."

Adam nodded, and sat down, "You had better not lie to me, anymore."

"I haven't lied to you, Adam?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We'll discuss that matter after your...story," Adam stated, crossing his arms.

"Okay..well I don't really know where to start?" Elizabeth questioned herself out loud.

"I suggest at the beginning." Adam replied, starting to lose his patience even more.

"Yes well, that might be a good start." Elizabeth flashed a nervous smile, Adam did not look amused. "Well, it all started on May 23, 1850-."

"ELIZABETH CARTWRIGHT! Do you really want me to put you over my knee, right now? You know I did not mean start on the very day you were born. " Adam reprimanded, standing up to look her straight in the eyes, then he took in a deep breath, "I suggest you stop fooling around."

"No I'm sorry, please don't." Elizabeth dropped her head, Adam sat back down, and then she began pacing the room starting to explain.

"Well, I was about ten years old when my parents died, and there were no other living relatives known of, so my father's best friend took it as his duty to take care of me, which I was quite grateful for, his wife however didn't like me, or for me to be around her son, he was only two years older than me. See, their family was quite rich, as a matter of fact they were the richest family around, my family however didn't even compare. Their son, and I became quite good friends over the years, I had just turned 13, hadn't really had too many problems. His mother, and I were not getting along at all, and her son was quite smitten with me, which made her hate me even more. She accused me of doing things with her son, which I had never done, but Andrew didn't deny any of it, she made us get married even at such a young age, so it would all be 'fine, and proper'." Elizabeth mimicked the words of her former mother-in-law.

"Out of spite I decided to do the things she was accusing me of, and I was married at the time, so it was all 'fine, and proper', but I still felt guilty about it, and vowed never to do it again. It turns out, all it took was one time, and about 7 months after, I started having problems, delivered the baby, he was perfect regardless of the difficutly in delivering him. He was so handsome, sweet, and innocent. About two weeks later, everything had been going great, his mother, and I had even been getting along, although I figured she was up to something, I just hadn't quite figured out what it was, and then it happened. Another boy had come into town, he was rather of fond of me, more my age, but I didn't have anything to do with him, for my son's sake, but my evil mother-in-law convinced her son that I was cheating on him, of course he believed everything she said. I tried to take Aaron one night, and just disappear, but they caught me before I could get out. My mother-in-law said that I was kidnapping Aaron, and was going to go run away with the new boy in town. I couldn't fight her, she ended up giving me a ticket, and offering me enough money to last me for at least 5-10 years, depending on how I spent it. No more pain, no more her, all I had to do was take the money, and never come back." Elizabeth explained, letting out a huge sigh.

"So you abandoned him?" Adam questioned.

"Adam, you don't understand what I went through-," Elizabeth started to explain more.

"No I certainly don't understand, I don't understand how you could abandon your son, I don't understand why you wouldn't have told me this before, I don't understand why your past, and all these lies are coming out now, when they should have came out before we were married." Adam replied.

"Adam I just needed to get away, I knew they would take good care of him. We got married within a week of marrying each other, I didn't necessarily want to give you my whole life story. I love you, I loved you from the very first time we met, I didn't want to lose you." Elizabeth exclaimed. "Please Adam, don't tell me I lost you, please don't be mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." Adam stated.

"Disappointed? Adam-," Elizabeth started.

"No," Adam put a finger to her mouth, motioning for her to be quiet, "It's my time to talk. I'm disappointed in the fact that I don't know you as well as I thought I did, I don't really know you at all. So much of your past is coming up, first your supposedly dead husband, now you have an abandoned son? Elizabeth, this seems to be a pattern, a pattern I don't much care for. I don't know why you thought to lie to me-."

"I didn't lie to you, Adam." Elizabeth replied, starting to sniffle.

"You did lie, by not telling me the truth about your past. Then when I'm asking you what's wrong, you tell me it's nothing? Your son, whom you abandoned, shows up, and it's nothing? You didn't think that would be something you would need to share with me, immediately?" Adam asked.

"Adam, I just.. I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Andrew, or Aaron. I just don't know what to do anymore?" Elizabeth replied, starting to cry.

"I don't know what to do either, Elizabeth. I can't trust you. What good is a marriage without trust?" Adam replied.

"Wha-What? Are you saying?" Elizabeth stammered.

"I don't know Elizabeth, all I do know is that I need some air." Adam stated starting to walk out the door.

"Adam wait, please don't divorce me, at least for Amy's sake? She's just now starting to have a normal life again, I don't want all of this to mess it up. Think of what would happen to her if we separated." Elizabeth replied.

"That normal life that you're talking about, is going to be turned upside down either way, because she is going to find out about her brother, she deserves to know about your past, just as much as I did. I'm sure now that he's in town, and she's has met him, there's obviously going to be some problems. If we did end up separating, I'm certain she'll be staying here, with me." Adam replied.

"But she's my daughter?" Elizabeth stated.

"Not so you'd notice, it seems I've paid her more attention, and cared for her more, in the past month, then you have all her life. I think she's more my daughter now, then yours." Adam replied, walking out the door, closing it behind him. He walked downstairs, and outside just as Amy, and Joe were riding up.

He walked up to her horse, pulled her gently down off of it, hugged her tight, "Adam..what are you doing? Something wrong?" She asked muffled.

"Amy, you are my daughter now. I love you dearly, always remember that." Adam stated, stroking her hair.

"I know I will, I love you too..Ad-..I mean papa!" Amy replied sweetly hugging him back.

Adam smiled down at her, "I never thought I would be happier to hear you say that."

"Okay seriously, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"We need to talk, all of us. You, your mother, and I." Adam replied starting to guide her into the house.

"But I need to put up my horse, that's my responsibility." Amy replied.

"Right, I'll ask Joe to take care of her." Adam stated, starting to walk back towards Joe.

"No Adam, it's my job. That was the deal, in order to go riding, I have to be the one to take care of my horse, you said there would be no exception." Amy replied.

"I guess I did say that. Alright go ahead." Adam said, pushing her lightly towards the horse.

"Be right back!" Amy yelled, grabbing her horse's reigns, and leading him into the barn.

She came out about 10 minutes later, Adam was waiting for her beside the fence railing. Just as they were about to head indoors, a rider rode up. Amy recognized him, and went up to his horse, "Aaron, what are you doing here?"

"Is this the Cartwright place?" Aaron asked curiously, getting down from his horse.

"It is, I suppose you're here to see Elizabeth?" Adam asked.

"Yes sir," Aaron replied.

"What? Why would he want to see my mother?" Amy asked, looking back, and forth between Adam, and Aaron.

"Mother?" Aaron asked. "She's your mother?"

"Yes , that's why I asked why you wanted to see Elizabeth, my mother." Amy stated sarcastically.

"Amy." Adam warned.

"Sorry," Amy apologized, hanging her head.

"Let's go inside, and talk. Amy, why don't you go, and see if Joe needs any help with his horse." Adam asked.

"But I want to go inside too." Amy whined.

"Amelia Cartwright, I'm not going to warn you again about that whining. Now please do as you're told, and go ask Joe." Adam warned Amy and then showed Aaron inside. Once they were inside Adam yelled up the stairs, "Elizabeth, there's someone here to see you."

She came down the stairs, with red eyes, and tear stained cheeks, "Who is it, Adam? Aaron!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and then froze where she was at.

"Mother?" Aaron asked.

About that time Amy came in the door, "Mother? What!"

**So the story's heating up a little!**

**Please let me know what you think, I so enjoy all of your reviews, and I'm very thankful for them!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)**


End file.
